In Pieces
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: What would happen if Bella wasn't Charlies child? After both Edward and Jacob leave Bella in NM she's devistad, but a sudded shift in her body will drive her away from her home, and from the true love of her life. OOCness, BEING REVISED!
1. Hyperpower: PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or characters; Stephenie Meyer does. I own extra characters and plot bunnies!

**Authors Note: **Hola, everyone! Okay, so I'm revising this story chapter by chapter-because it _sucks. _Yes, I will be updating regularly...hopefull, but the chapters will be a bit more in depth than what my readers are used to. Hope you enjoy the newly re-done prologue! I know I do!

XD

ITIP

**One Second!: **I would just like to get a shout out to all of my avid and devoted readers and reviewers...coodos to you! I am deffinitely indepted to you all! Now... let's get me some more reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Prologue..._

"Billy…" Renee pleaded, "Don't do this; I'm not ready to be alone." Her hands gripped his immaculate sleeves tightly, and her wide brown eyes stared pleadingly at his stone-like form.

"I have to, you know this Renee. You keep aging and I'm not…" His eyes were sad and his thin mouth was drawn in a tight frown. "What we have," he murmured as he pulled Renee close to his warm body. "Is lovely and wonderful, but the way Charlie feels about you...that's like magic."

"No," She begged pulling on his sleeve once again. "Why should I care about what Charlie feels for me? He's nothing but a dead beat cop who works all the time! I love you! Don't make me leave-why so soon?"

Softly, he pulled her lips to his, his mouth covering hers in a gentle kiss. "You know it's time. I don't want to feel the pain as I watch you grow older."

"I understand."

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Go back to Charlie. Tell him the baby is his."

"But it's not his!" She lashed out, her full lips pursed in a deep sneer. "You know it isn't his baby! Are you…are you just going to abandon _your child_?" The last words were a whimper.

"I know that the child is mine." He told her sharply, lightly he shook her shoulders. "But I can't claim it. You know how the Elders would feel."

"Fine," She growled. "But this, the rejection of _our child, _is something I'll never forgive you for._" _She pulled sharply away from him, her body intent on storming out.

"Renee, please!" Billy pleaded. "You must understand, the baby will be my child, in my heart it will be my child; but you know I cannot claim it, and you must leave it at that. I love you, and if I could I marry you I would, but I can't; you have to accept that." He pulled her close once more, their lips coming together once again. "You must go. Please, make Charlie happy," He told her.

Begged really.

With a mournful glance, Renee swiftly removed herself from Billy Black's home; he was left alone, to stare at the retreating back of the mother of his child and the love of his life.

_

* * *

_

Seventeen years later: Edward's goodbye...

"Bella we're leaving," Edward told me, his eyes were cool and distant. It was late in the afternoon, directly an hour after school. I had come home after a week of silence from Edward, my vampire boyfriend, to find him waiting for me in my driveway. He had asked me to go for a walk, and like a naive fool I had accepted, desperately hoping that he would be apologizing for our lack of contact over the past week.

I was mistaken.

A fact that was beginning to be pushed to the front of my mind as our intense-emotional on my part-conversation continued.

Trying to gain something, _see_ something on his face I replied; "I'll go with you."

"No." His answer was absolute, unchangeable.

Shocked, the truth began to sink in;"You don't want me to go with you?" He nodded in ascent. "You—don't want me?" The answer was so obvious now, the lack of phone calls, and the distant expressions. This must have been going on for quite some time, the incident at Edwards home just made it easier for him to admit.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Bella, I am not human."

"I know that, but I thought-,"

"I do not wish to continue to pretend either!" He nearly shouted at me, his face finally showing a flicker of emotion. Annoyance.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked him, my heart was beginning to break. Jesus this was horrible, I wished now that I had never agreed to walk with him in the forest. This...unfeeling person in front of me was unknown to me, was unrecognizable to me. I couldn't take it.

Edward was deadly silent.

"Just go," I finally whispered. "I can't-I don't-," I couldn't complete the words, couldn't tell him in my mundane _human_ ways that I was going to break.

"Promise me something." He whispered, his amber eyes were bright, and his perfect mouth was drawn in a tight line. He drew near to me, his sweet breath fanned my face; I wanted him to kiss me, just one last time, an intense, _emotionally included _kiss.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," his demand bringing me back to my senses and my backbone back into reality. I was silent, neither promising nor denying; I wanted nothing more to do with him, his face was beginning to make me disgusted.

"Promise me Bella!"

"Fine," I snapped at him. "Just leave, please."

He stepped towards me and kissed my forehead, his breath caressing my hairline, I inhaled sharply.

"Goodbye." He whispered, and then he was gone, vanishing into the night on silent feet.

Instantly disgust at myself I whispered out a fierce "I hate you," to his retreating back, before I turned away from the forest and headed back to my home.

_

* * *

_

The End of Jacob and Bella's Friendship...

I had driven in the rain, with my hydroplane tires, to Jacob's home. Desperate for some sort of answer; why he wouldn't return my phone calls, why he was suddenly hanging out with Sam Uley.

The only answer he would give me was; "Bella, we can't be friends anymore."

"What?" I asked. Jacob was acting just like Edward had; completely disgusted with me, annoyed by my mere presence, and possibly beginning to hate me.

Stupidly, I asked him a question I thought was legitimate enough to be voiced. "Why? Doesn't Sam let you have other friends?"

Apparently it wasn't.

"Stop blaming Sam!" He shouted at me, his body was beginning to shake; he appeared to be fighting for some scrap of unknown control.

My idiocy seemed to know no bound and I reduced myself to begging. "Please, Jacob! Don't do this to me now." I could feel tears, even with the rain, falling from my eyes. Slowly, clumsily, I pushed my soaking hair out of my eyes. "Maybe if you gave me some more time I could feel differently about you! Just please, don't give up on me."

A hoarse laugh pushed itself out of his throat and he went to grab at strands of hair that had been shaved to his scalp. He growled in annoyance, and then he looked at me with those eerily warm black eyes. "Oh, God, Bella, it's not you it's me." He was shaking again, though not from the freezing rain it seemed. "I'm not good for you!"

Painfully, I laughed outright, my face contorting in to an expression of utter pain. "Good line, Jake!" Jacob winced. "You must have practiced that in the mirror!" I was sobbing now; my body shaking with ragged breaths.

Jacob didn't seem to notice though, in fact, it looked like he wanted to get away from me desperately.

Was I hated so much?

I knew suddenly, that Jacob was going to leave; I was never going to see him again. "Please," I begged him before he began to walk away. "You can't just-just _leave me!_" I felt like sinking into oblivion and never waking up. "You're all I have left! My only friend!"

"Goodbye, Bella."_

* * *

_

The Change...

I came home from work-Newton's Hardware-feeling sick and overheating like a furnace.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said coming out of the kitchen. "Your home early!" His voice sent a sharp pain through my headache induced brain, and I growled at him to be quiet.

"I don't feel too good." I told him going over to plop down on the orange couch. I threw my hand over my eyes, blocking out the sun's bright rays.

Charlie came over and felt my forehead, almost immediately; a worried expression replaced his gruff frown. "You feel hot, darlin'," He said. "Maybe I should call the doctor."

"No, it's just a cold, I'll sleep it off." I reached up to touch his face only to find that my hand was shaped like a paw with dagger sharp claws. I went to pull back away from him, only to end up slicing his face; blood ran everywhere.

"Daddy?" I tried to mumble, but it came out as a growl. My claws continued to slash his face and body until I rained in the urge to stop. _Daddy...,_ I moaned in my mind. I could sense in some weird way that my father had just died. No, it wasn't because I had slashed him to death, but I could hear his heartbeat stop.

I had to get out of the house, leave, run away; whatever it was, I just needed to get out. Growling like a wolf, I dashed to the front door, barreling into it, forcing it to open; my large white frame taking a chunk out of the house as I went.

I didn't really know where I was going.

But because of the monstrosity I had become, my father was dead.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Well, did you enjoy it? I put some more detail into it, and hopefull soon I will have a beta so the chapters should be even more lovely than this one! Vwala!

And as you know... _reveiw me!_

**XD**

**ITIP**


	2. The Beginning of the End: CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot, and extra characters.

**Announcement:** Okay everyone, here is the refurbished version of chapter one! I'd like to thank my Beta: Im..In., she did a great job with the editing!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Eighteen Years Later…

Grumbling in annoyance, a large, muscled man with dark brown skin and thick, black hair walked towards the home of the Denali vampires. His rank as beta had put him in this position; facing down a coven of vampires all by himself. _It's not like I want to be here!_ The man murmured in his mind.

He had parked his car a long ways back—for protection—so he wouldn't be attacked. He'd heard rumors that the vampires that lived in the home in front of him liked to feed on stranded humans.

The man shivered in fear.

Fright was crawling all over his body as he reached the door, what he wouldn't give for a candy bar right now. Slowly, scared out of his wits, he reached for the doorbell… Only to stop himself when the door was thrown wide open and a tall, strawberry blond woman with amber colored eyes stood in front of him.

"Werewolf," She sneered at him. "What do you want?" the blonde motioned for him to come inside, but he shook his head fiercely in denial. The fear began to grow in measure when multiple vampires appeared behind her.

He was so screwed.

Trying to gain control of his emotions—mainly fear—the man took a deep breath before he spoke.

"My name is Rufus Damager," the blonde woman shrugged nonchalantly. "My Alpha has sent me to request the use of your land for a training session."

The vampires came closer.

A dark haired, pixie-like woman stepped into the sun; her perfect mouth was pinched in a unhappy smile and her body glittered as if hundred of diamonds were embedded in her skin. She ran her delicate—_hardly_—fingers through her hair before she spoke to him. "Interesting," The other vampires nodded in agreement. "And why, tell me, do you wish to use our land?"

Startled by how serene they all appeared at his presence; Rufus began to calm down. "Well," He began, only to be cut off by the obnoxious ringtone from his cell phone.

Rufus knew instantly that it was his Alpha. He must have been taking too long.

Opening the phone Rufus said a terse "Hello," and then waited for his Alpha to respond.

_"What did they say?"_ Said the annoyed voice of his Alpha.

He ran a shaky, almost nervous, hand through his hair before answering. "I just asked them, Bella." Rufus blew out an intense breath. "You interrupted us…" He trailed off. Rufus may have been Bella's—his Alpha—beta, but that did not give him the right to talk back.

Rufus could hear growling from the other end of the phone, and then a few male whimpers.

_"Make sure they comply, because we will be using their land with or without the vampires say in it."_ His eyes locked on the vampires, noticing how certain few had confused frowns marring their imperfect features.

"Yes, Alpha."

The line went dead.

Rufus shut the phone quickly, shoving it into his pocked he stared at the vampires heatedly before he spoke.

"Will you allow us to use your land?" This time there was a little bit of force behind the question. _They better say yes,_ Rufus thought; there was an answering growl from one of the vampires- a bronze haired, amber eyed man.

"This woman," The man began. "Her name is Bella?" He completely ignored the question that had just been asked, seeming as though his only focus were on Rufus' Alpha. Almost like the bronze haired man and Rufus' Alpha may have known one another at some point.

"Yes," Rufus answered immediately. There was something about a few of these vampires; maybe, if he broached the idea of them being able to watch—and hopefully meet his Alpha—his curiousness would be solved. "She is my Alpha, and today has not been a good day for her, so I am slightly on edge." He ran a large hand through his hair. "Look, if you let us use your land you can fucking watch."

"Yes," The dark haired woman said stepping forward, her sickly sweet stench scaring the living daylights out of Rufus. "You can use the land."

"Alice!" The strawberry blonde snapped at the dark haired woman, now dubbed 'Alice'. "You know that the right to allow them to use our land is not yours to give." A low hiss came from the woman's throat. "You better learn your place."

"Enough," A cool voice said from inside the home. In the blink of an eye a tall, platinum blonde haired man stood between Alice and the blonde woman-who were now both crouched down in defensive, attacking postures. "It is not your place either, Tanya. It is Eleazar's or Carmen's, but both of them have gone out shopping and will not be back for some time."

"Carlisle-," 'Tanya' protested only to be cut off by the man.

"Thank fucking god," Rufus said gratefully. "I do not want to be on Bella's bad side today."

"Bad day?" Alice asked. To Rufus, she seemed to have a knowing expression on her face, and her eyes looked as though they were able to see the future.

"Yes," Rufus said before he could stop himself. "It's my Alpha's father's birthday. She accidentally killed him when she phased for the first time." Gasping in shock, he smacked a hand over his mouth, appalled at what he had just said. "Don't tell her I told you!"

Carlisle and Tanya glanced at one another curiously, before they looked at Rufus, each raised one perfect eye brow at his dramatics.

Suddenly fearful, Rufus glanced behind him back at his car, almost as if his Alpha knew of his betrayal. "Okay, then!" He said suddenly, looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but with a bunch of vampires. "I'll be leaving now." He saluted them once before he took off like a bat towards his car.

"Weird," Alice commented, but her eyes were knowing; she glanced at the vampires around her. "Well? What are we standing around here for?" She took off in the direction the werewolf had gone, the other vampires followed.

* * *

I drove my Range Rover quickly; my senses scanned the vampires land owned area for danger. _Why did I even recommend coming here?_ I asked myself, but I knew the answer. I wanted to know if Edward was here.

A whimper was heard from the passenger seat next to me.

"Please," The werewolf begged. He was a bulky man, which was surprising because of his species, with pudgy hands and a pig like face. "Please, don't kill me!"

Annoyed I growled out."Can you shut up?"

The man quieted slightly, but every now and then whimpers would escape his abnormally large lips. I could see my pack scattered in the field in front of me, and I grinned in happiness. Speeding up my vehicle until I was going well over one hundred, I sharply turned the wheel, stretched towards the passenger seat, opened the door, and slashed the werewolf's seat belt; I laughed quietly as the man fell screaming out the side of the car. A large thump followed in response.

Meticulously, I parked my Hummer next to Rufus' Range Rover and got out; the cool, Alaskan wind whipped my hair around my face almost instantly.

Snarling in annoyance when my shoes sunk into a pile of mud, I walked towards the pitifully, pleading werewolf.

"Get up," I murmured to him.

He began to beg for his life again. "Don't kill me, please!"

"God, you're dense." I grumbled as I reached down, slapping away his hands, and lifted him up by his shirt collar until we were eye to eye. "If you don't get up, I'm going to make you wish you had!" I dropped him and swivelled on my muddy heels to face my pack.

"Yes, Al-," He cut himself off before he could speak the traitorous word-Alpha.

"Rufus!" I griped. "Why is it that I can smell that you just now arrived here? When I told you I wanted you out here half an hour before my arrival?" I kicked at a large log that blocked my path, sending it flying through the air, landing close to a snivelling, wimpy, werewolf.

I threw my hands out wide, gesturing furiously at the dirty, dead tree filled, landscape in front of me.

"This area has not been picked up, Rufus." I scolded him. "I told you I needed a clean area to 'train'."

"My Alpha," Rufus began, but a look from me stopped his bullshit answer. "I was detained by way of conversation with the vampires." He bowed lowly to me, a move of respect.

One that I hated.

"Very well," I snapped, turning to face the werewolf a few paces away I squatted down in front of him. "I need answers, Benny." I flicked my chin length hair out of my face and stood back up, pacing away from him. "I would like for you to walk towards the centre of the field."

"Yes, Alpha." This time he spoke the word, and I smiled slightly, placating him. I knew he believed I was going to kill him, but I figured, if I acted kind to him, the pain I would cause him wouldn't be as big of an issue as my questions for him would.

Sighing in angst, I walked back towards my Hummer, opened the trunk, and grabbed out the handgun I kept hidden under the back seats. I shoved the gun in the back pocket of my black jeans, and then moved back towards Benny.

I saw a flicker of glittery movement from the corner of my eye and glanced up to see a group of vampires watching me curiously.

"Rufus," I looked at my beta, anger ran through my system quickly and I began to shake. "What are they doing here?"

"My Alpha," Rufus looked pleadingly at the ground, as if it held some sort of sanctuary for him. "The only way we were able to use their land, was if we allowed them to watch."

I ran a hand through my hair, gripping tightly to the strands. I could tell he was lying, there was some other reason that he had allowed the vampires to come. "Damn!" I nearly shouted. "Did you not think to ask me before you made that decision? You are only the beta, I am your alpha!"

Rufus looked as though he were about to reply, but someone from our pack cut him off. "Cheer up, Bella." One of my wolves yelled. "At least you'll be eighteen forever." That perked me up slightly, the idea of living forever, but then I brought myself back down to earth.

"I wish it would last," I murmured to myself, I heard a scuffing sound and one of my pack pointed out to me that Benny was running away. When I turned towards the area I had told Benny to go to I realized he really was running away. He was actually a good distance away, but one leap would catch me up to him.

"Benny!" I chided him, waving to him slightly when he glanced back. "Get back here, I don't want to have to do something drastic!"

_"Fuck you…"_ I heard him distantly call.

"You're not my type," I told him before I began to run. Glided really. I pushed hard, gaining momentum, and jumped hard off the ground, coming to land daintily in front of him. "Benny…" I chided. "I told you to wait in the centre of the field for me. Not run away."

He snarled something hidden to me, and his body began to rack its self with shivers, signalling that he was about to phase.

I was actually sort of surprised that he was able to react towards me this way. I was his Alpha after all, and seeing as he was a weaker dominant, almost a submissive, I was startled that he wasn't grovelling at my feet for forgiveness.

Excited at this feat, I laughed loudly and then grabbed him by his shirt and hurled him across the log ridden plain, causing him to land flat on his back in the centre of the field. Surrounded by my pack.

"Lovely to see you, Benny…" One of my pack murmured darkly. "We've been waiting for you."

"Enough," I chided everyone. "Benny," I said his name, waiting for him to look up at me, but when he did the anger and fear in his eyes made me want to wince, I held steady though. "You have information I'm in need of." I walked, more like paced, around his still form. "If you answer my questions, I won't hurt you."

He looked at me for a moment then, his deep brown eyes still held their emotions, but now they looked slightly worried. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said instead of the truth.

I shot him in the shoulder.

"Ahh!" He screamed. "You _bitch!_"

"Listen to me, Benny." I murmured. "I don't want to hurt you-," I cut myself off when he spit in my face. Growling lowly, and giving into my anger, I shot him in the opposite shoulder and then shoved my thumb in the wound, twisting and pressing into the bullet ripped flesh.

Disgusted I wiped his saliva off of my face, using my clean hand.

_"Shit!"_ He screamed. I could feel his werewolf healing kick in, sensed the tightening of his healing flesh around my finger. But the wound wouldn't close until I took my finger out of it. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" I pulled my finger out of the hole and waited for him to speak, watching as he panted from pain. "Your mother, she had an affair." I was startled by this.

But I wouldn't show it.

"Um, Excuse me!" One of the vampires interrupted. "But I thought this was a training session. Not a let's-kill-the-fat-werewolf session." I stared at her for a moment, noting how the sun made her glitter like a diamond and her flaming red hair stayed perfectly coifed even with the wind.

"Be quiet," Rufus told her. "And do not include yourself again."

"Now, Benny," I said gleefully, turning back towards the frightened werewolf. "Where were we? You said my mother had an affair, correct?" He nodded. "Who did she have it with, Benny? Phil? They're married, and met long after my mother and father divorced."

"No!" He panted. "There's this guy who lives in La Push, near Forks, Washington; his name's Billy Black, he's the guy she had an affair with."

I shot his right kneecap. He wasn't giving me what I needed. He cried in pain, and I could tell that he comprehended that he hadn't told me what I wanted.

He pleaded for his life again. "Please, please, _stop!_" I pointed the gun at his other knee; he flinched in response and then began to talk again. "Two years, Billy and your mother were sleeping together for two years. He wasn't aging and she was, so they cut it off."

I pulled the gun away and looked at him for answers. "Are you saying that Billy Black is my father?"

"Yes," He told me, and then smiled secretly to himself when he thought I wasn't going to shoot him anymore. He was wrong. I shot him in the chest, blood spattered over my jeans and shirt.

_"Jesus!"_ He screamed.

"How did Phil get into office, Benny? And don't lie to me, I know Phil could never play politician, he's horrible at everything he does."

"He paid some people." Was the morbid answer.

"Who!" Rufus growled out, he looked like he wanted to take a chunk out of the werewolf. I was debating whether or not I should let him.

"Mark Walden," Benny was panting for breath, and blood was running down the corner of his mouth.

"What did Mark Walden do? How did he help Phil get into office?"

"He murdered some people," Benny growled and I waved the gun at him to continue. "He made family's watch while the father/politician burned to death in front of them."

"Okay," I hedged, I heard light footsteps from behind me, and knew that the vampires were now standing there.

"He killed them all," Benny whimpered as his head fell to his chest. "And then he was elected into office."

I shot him in the shoulder again.

"God, you _bitch_!" He spat at me again, but I avoided it. By now a few of the werewolves had put restraining hands on him and injected him with a tranquilizer, knocking out the change.

"Is that everything?" I asked, I inspected my blood covered fingers and frowned in annoyance. I had just gotten my nails done!

"No!" Benny growled. "You fucking bitch, the government knows about werewolves and vampires. They have a group of scientists creating a chemical induced drug for the U.S' military soldiers; it's supposed to make them unstoppable!"

"How did they find out about us?" I snarled at him. Benny breathed deeply for a few moments before he spoke again. "One of our kind took pictures.

"Our kind?" I asked him shocked, how could it be our kind? Did that mean werewolves…or both species?

"Where are they holding the information?" Rufus asked pressing on. He must have noticed my sudden withdrawal, but didn't want anyone else to see my weakness.

"It's at Phil's house, in the basement. There's a large steel door, the code to is two- four- seven- nine."

"Is this all?" I heard a familiar, warm voice ask. I knew it was Edward, but I didn't turn to look at him. I didn't want to.

"Yes," Benny whimpered. "Please, just let me go. Don't kill me, let me go!"

"Good," I told him. "I'm proud of you, Benny."

I shot him in the head.

He wasn't going to rejuvenate from that one. "Does anyone have hand sanitizer?"

"Right here, Alpha." Rufus said, I held out my hands, and he squeezed a fair amount into both of them.

"I hate blood," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed the sanitizer into my hands, but mainly into the finger I had shoved into Benny's shoulder. I turned around and shoved past the vampires; I opened up my Range Rover's trunk and grabbed out my leather gloves and a heavy pea coat.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yea, it's me. Got a problem with it?"

"Watch it!" One of the vampires, a strawberry blonde, snapped out. Her fists were clenched, and her amber eyes held murder.

"Fuck off," I told her. Technically I wanted to kill her, but I rained in my werewolf instincts and instead instructed my pack to the vehicles they would be riding in.

"What's wrong?" She simpered. "Is it your dead daddy's birthday?" _How did she know that?_ My head snapped towards Rufus, but he was looking at the vampire with his mouth hanging open. _He'd told._ "Did you kill him?" The vampire asked, ignoring how I was avoiding her eyes.

"Rufus," I growled. "If I catch you, you're a dead man."

"Oh, what's wrong?" The vampire pressed on. "Are you going to cry?"

I didn't phase completely then, I only allowed my hand to change like I'd practiced, and swiped my clawed paw at her head, cutting it off.

"I'm not going to kill her," I told the defensive, hissing vampires. "But, it'll take a few days for the bitch to get her head reattached."

"Bella…" Edward whispered. "What has happened to you? Why are you like this?" I looked at him then, seeing how he looked exactly the same. Save for a few dark highlights to his hair.

"You left." I snarled. "And Jacob didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Alpha…" Rufus murmured soothingly, and I realized I had begun to shake.

"I'm fine Rufus," I told him. "Now let's go, we need to make it to La Push before Saturday, and then we have to visit my mother and her family." I snapped my teeth in annoyance, and then snarled at everyone; "Get in your designated vehicles, we're leaving. Now."

"Bella!" I heard a familiar, baritone voice yell. Followed by the sounds of crashing trees.

"Everyone get in their cars!" I yelled frightened.

"Bella! My wolf girl! Wait!" Emmett cried, only to arrive to see the werewolves speeding away like the hounds of hell were following them.

"Idiot," Rosalie snapped as she slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ouch, babe what was that for?" He didn't receive an answer...


	3. Survivalism: CHAPTER TWO

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own extra characters and plot bunnies!

**Announcement:** Here's the refurb of chapter two! I'd like to thank my Beta:Im..In., for editing it and making my chapters perfect! XD ITIP

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The pack and I drove as quickly as we could to Forks, Washington; we made it to La Push late Saturday evening. I parked the car across the street from Billy Black's home, and then murmured to my wolves to be on guard.

I opened the door to my Hummer, wincing as droplets of rain hit my face and exposed heated skin. I realized, belatedly, that there were a large number of cars parked in the drive way of Billy Black's home.

"Guess Billy's having a party," I told my pack.

We walked slowly—_I _walked slowly, choking on nervousness—towards the drive way filled with expensive cars. I heard Rufus pull out his keys, and then the tell tale sounds of metal scraping on metal.

"Rufus," Mark, Rufus' brother admonished. "What are you thinking? This isn't our territory!"

The rebuke was met with a quiet laugh from the rest of our group. Mark, one of two submissive males in my pack, was delicate and waiflike. He was relatively short, with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes; his skin was the color of mocha crème and as soft as silk. The girl's and I often spoke of how jealous we were of his skin.

Rufus tilted his head, and then bent down so he was eyes to eye with his 'little' brother.

"Just be glad you're family, Marky-poo." His eyes glittered with humor. "Or I just might key your car." Mark squawked in annoyance, and then turned away from Rufus with a huff. Grinning from ear to ear, I laughed softly and then knocked on the door we had finally reached. I waited patiently signaling two of my dominants to scan the area for possible threats.

A woman in her early thirties answered the door, her almond shaped green eyes widened a little when she saw me. _Was the resemblance between Jake and me so similar? _

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered out. The woman was slim, maybe six foot with screaming red hair and pale freckled skin. She didn't smell wolf.

I reined in my urge to brush her aside and asked; "Is Billy or Jacob Black here?"

She stammered out a quick 'Yes' and then asked me if I was an acquaintance. She didn't sound snotty; in fact, she was so kind that I wanted to grit my teeth and growl at her to grow a back bone.

"Jacob and Billy both know me," I smiled darkly at her, and then grinned when she flinched slightly. She had been trained not to show fear. "We're old family friends," This time I did what my wolf side wanted me to; I shoved my way past her and into the familiar, red colored home.

I gave a low volume command for my pack to be on guard, and then proceeded my way though the familiar house. I could hear voices coming from the living room, and when I entered I counted out six werewolves. I remember hearing from the Cullens—when I was dating Edward—that the Quileute tribe was growing large in size, but six werewolves didn't seem too big. I walked towards them, and instantly they were crouched down in defensive postures, waiting for attack.

"Who are you?" A blonde haired man asked stepping out of his crouch. "How did you get in here?"

I laughed a little, these wolves weren't prepared for an attack from a pack like mine, they would be defenseless, killed almost instantly.

"When will Billy and Jacob be back?" I asked the man. I felt Rufus and my pack come up behind me, protecting me because I was their Alpha.

"Is this a threat?" The man asked, I laughed again; this pack…was horrible. They were all low power dominants, their battle power would most likely be none, and the only good thing they had going for them was their defensive postures.

"No," I told them calmly, I didn't want to cause problems for this pack; I just wanted to meet my maker. Literally. "I'm an old family friend of theirs, and I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. The blonde man relaxed back down into his seat—a plump, old looking arm rest—and then threw a hand over his deep brown eyes.

"They should be back soon," He told us. I assumed he had fallen asleep because his breathing evened out and little snores fell out of his mouth. Rufus laughed quietly, but stopped when my phone began to ring.

"Yes?" I asked into the phone.

It was quiet for a moment before a warm, honey coated voice asked; _"Is this Bella?"_

"Edward?" I asked confused. _How did he get my number?_ I was slightly pissed off, just the idea of the Cullens somehow having a way to contact me made me upset. "I don't speak with leeches, Edward." There was a light sneer in my voice as I professed how much I hated him.

"_Be quiet, Bella."_ I heard Carlisle say from the background. _"We're in Forks, and if you have time we would very much appreciate it if you dropped by for a quick hello."_ His voice was extremely formal, he was making it easy for me to say no, but did I want to?

"Can't you guys just stay out of my life?" I mumbled in annoyance. "How did you get my number?" I questioned them again. There was just something about vampires, they weren't stupid necessarily, people just needed to ask them the same question multiple times. It made me feel like a record stuck on repeat.

"_Zabasearch!"_ I heard Emmett yell happily.

"Oh," I finally said as I glanced at the werewolves around me; their eyes were slightly annoyed and most of their mouths were pulled down in an intense frown. They must have figured it out that I was talking to the vampires; mainly the Cullens because Edward's name was most likely familiar to them.

_Sorry!_ I shouted at them in my mind. _It's not my fault! They found my cell phone number!_

Coming back to the present I asked; "What do you want?"

"_Nothing from you, Bella."_ Carlisle said. His voice was closer; he must have taken the phone and was talking into the mouth piece now instead of in the background. _"We would just like for you tell the other werewolves of our presence. We do not wish for them to go into cardiac arrest due to the shock of seeing us." _Was that humor? From Carlisle?

"Of course, Carlisle." I complied easily with his demands, said a quick good bye, and then hung up the phone.

I looked at the werewolves in front of me and then to my pack. "I would like to speak with Jacob or Billy please. I do not have a lot of time, and it is imminent that I see them." My pack reinforced my request with a viscous growl, causing the other wolves to whimper in fright.

"Who is that?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the kitchen. I spun around to see Sam Uley standing there in all his glory. He was still just as tall as I remember; his hair was still an intense black and his eyes remained mahogany grey.

"Sam Uley!" I said smiling as I walked forward to hug him.

"Bella Swan?" The surprise was adamant in his features and he stared at my form. _I wonder what he's seeing. The similarities between Jake and myself? How much I've hardened since he last saw me?_

We embraced for a moment, a friendly hug that left me breathless with sudden desire, but when our eyes locked, time stopped. It felt as though our minds collided; I wanted to throw myself at Sam and beg him to take me. His intense eyes and gorgeous mouth drew me in and I was about to mash our lips together when a feminine voice cut in.

"Sammy?" the lovely voice asked.

'_Sammy?'_ Rufus mouthed to me; I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"In here, Em." Sam called. I waited a moment, listening to the delicate human steps as the woman walked towards us. She was lovely, mid thirties white blonde hair and ivory blue eyes; her steps were slow as she came into the room.

I nodded my head in hello to her and then faltered when I saw the left side of her face; deep scars marred her perfect features, pulling directly from her hairline down to her upper lip. Her left eye must have been slightly blinded from it because its ivory color was swirled with hazed white.

"Who's this?" 'Em' asked.

_Did I just imprint on an already mated person?_

"This is Bella Swan," Sam told the woman. "You remember her, love. Charlie's daughter." He smiled slightly at me, but when 'Em' noticed the serene look on her face turned into an evil glare.

"Yes," She smiled stepping forward to rest her elegant fingers on my bare arm. "I am sorry we missed you at his funeral, it was very beautiful."

_The bitch!_ I growled in my mind. _I can't believe she just said that to me. The nerve!_ Oh course, because of my change and my sudden running away I had been unable to attend my father's funeral. Somehow the idea had gotten around that he and I had gotten into a fight, and that I was unwilling to attend Charlie's funeral because of it.

"That's very kind of you," I said, coming to my defense. My pack slowly begins to realize that I didn't like this woman; their hackles rose up. "But I'm not here to speak of the past; I would like to speak to Billy or Jacob, now."

"Oh, of course," Sam said looking slightly dejected. "They went out for a run, should be back any moment."

"Lovely," I murmured. "I need to speak to them privately and then to your pack. It's desperately important, and if we don't form a plan, then our lives will be in danger." A low murmur ran through the Quileute pack, and I knew I shouldn't have said that much.

Jacob's familiar voice came from behind me; "Who's the chick?" He asked as he walked into the room, only to stop when he recognized me. "Bella?" The shock was apparent in his form and he was in front of me quickly, grabbing me up and burying his face in my neck.

"Hello, Jake." I smiled into his chest. "I've missed you." I wrap my arms around his form and we stand there for a moment locked together. "Is Billy here? We need to talk, the three of us."

"Hello, Bella." I heard a husky voice from behind me say. I turned around sharply, and stared at the form of my father. Billy was taller than I remembered him, his bulky, muscular form was leaning against the door frame, and his dark grey eyes stared at me with interest.

"Billy," I nodded.

He cursed low under his breath and asked; "How did you find out?"

Confused, Sam and Jacob both ask what we're talking about. I notice that Sam is moving further away from Em and closer to me; the look on the woman's face promised mutiny. But Jesus, if he touches me I'll probably attack him in front of everyone.

"A couple days ago," I answer Billy pulling my eyes away from my imprint. "I knocked some information out of a werewolf named Benny."

"Jacob," Billy began.

"Yeah, dad?"

"There's some information about Bella and her family that I haven't told you." _Please tell me he's not going to say it in front of the whole pack!_ "Well, Bella… Jacob, she's your sister."

"What?" Jacob deadpanned. "You're joking right?"

"No," I told Jacob. "He's not. My mother and your father had an affair; I'm the outcome of it."

"Oh, God!" Jacob groaned as he thumped down into a sitting position on the floor. "This is just too weird. Now all those times, when I got really horny for you, were just incest!"

"I know," I told him. "But I think we should drop the subject for now, and focus on what's really important." I was silent a moment before I spoke again. "The government knows about werewolves and vampires." I let that sink in, nodding my head at the Quileute pack. I hadn't wanted to be so blunt, but I figure, if I just state the facts now, then they'll be less likely to get lost.

"What?" Sam exploded.

"Apparently," Rufus cut in before I could. "One of our kind has taking pictures of us—not _us_—and gave them to a federal agent. My Alpha—Bella—got this information out of Benny," There were a few chuckles at that. "It seems that the government has a group of specialized scientists working on a drug that enhances military soldiers."

"Is this why you came?" Jacob asked me, and I nodded in ascent. I didn't want to fake it to him, or lie that I came just because I missed him, because I hadn't missed him.

"I'll call a meeting." The blonde man told us. "If that is alright, My Alpha." He nodded towards Sam, who nodded back to him in acceptance.

"I need to run into town." I announced. "Grab some things; stay here." I told my pack. "I want the rest of you to scope out the area with the other two already doing it. When I get back I want a full report. Three of you are to go near the Cullen's home—Jacob can direct you—and tell them that I will see them in a few days." My pack nodded at my orders.

I pushed past my pack and Sam, and headed out the door again. I needed time to myself, time to think about Sam, and what the government was doing. I reached my Hummer quickly, sliding in and starting the engine. I was just beginning to reverse when the passenger door opened and Sam jumped in.

"Get out," I snarled.

I hadn't moved my car, and he didn't appear to be getting out either. "We need to talk, Bella."

"No, we don't." I snapped as I threw the car into drive and sped away from the red bungalow.

"Don't ignore what happened in there, Bella; I'm not going to."

"Stop it, Sam!" I growled. "You're married; and have already imprinted on that Em woman. I saw the mark on her neck! You've claimed her."

"I'm not aging, Bella." Sam pleaded. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see him staring at my form intently. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch me, but if he did I wasn't going to be held responsible for what I did to his hand. "Emily's not my imprint, fate got it wrong!"

"We can't do this, Sam." I pleaded.

"We can," He begged me. "I want to be able to love you." I ignored him, turning the radio to a random station and drowning out his words with music.

"You're going to hurt her." I told him. "Don't you even care?"

"No," Sam said bluntly. "I won't care; she lost my feelings the first time she slept with another man."

"Sam…" I said miserably slowing the car down. I pulled it off to the side of the road, put it in park, and then shut the car off. "Please, don't do this and then hurt me." I pleaded.

He didn't answer me; instead he leaned forward and attached his lips to mine. I couldn't think of anything after that; my brain was filled with how Sam's lips tasted like chocolate, and how his tongue felt like silk. I threaded by fingers through his raven black hair and allowed him to help me fly…f


	4. The Greater Good: CHAPTER THREE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own extra characters and plot bunnies!

**Announcement:** Here is the refurb for chapter three! As always, I'd like to thank my brand new Beta: Im..In..

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_No, no, no!_ Emily Uley growled in her mind; her fists were clenched as she stared out at her perfectly gardened yard. Her wide, ivory blue eyes were filled lightly with tears, and her lovely mouth was shaped in an intense sneer. _I am not losing him to her! _Her heart was fluttering quickly, like a butterfly locked in a cage.

_I'm supposed to be Sam's mate._ Emily's brain continued. _I'm the one he's supposed to grow old with, have children with, _love!_ Only me. _Her delicate shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and one manicured hand came up to brush her curly blonde hair out of her face. _God, why couldn't this be easy? Why did life have to be so hard?_

"I won't let it end this way!" Emily yelled her hand hitting the window sill in front of her. She wasn't going to let this happen, if Sam thought he'd get away with kissing some other woman, and think that Emily wouldn't know about it; she was going to make him see otherwise.

It wasn't like it was her fault anyway—Sam not aging—but that woman was going to pay. Emily would make Sam stay wither her, and he was going to appreciate it.

* * *

One Week Later…

Time moved fast, and when I finally noticed the date, I also noticed that the pack and I were scheduled to leave in two days.

"Shoot!" I moaned a hand coming up to smack my forehead in agitation and rebuke. I can't believe I had let myself forget something this important.

Grumbling, I walked to the bedroom I had been sleeping in for the past week. I glanced around at the unmade bed and realized that Sam must have only recently left—Sam had been sleeping with me during the nights, our relationship had progressed rapidly.

_How could I leave?_ I wondered. _Would Sam care? Or would he still stay with Emily?—the woman who was apparently extremely dependent on him._

"Bella?" Jake's voice came from across the room and I glanced up from my spot on the bed, just realizing that I had been crying slightly.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked as I sank my head into my cupped hands.

"Bella?" Jake asked worriedly when he saw my face. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is it the pack?"

"I'm confused," I told him, I lifted myself up off the bed and stood up to move towards the window that overlooked the back of Jake's yard. "I'm not sure if Sam wants a committed relationship with me—we don't have much time left together—and his wife is still extremely dependent upon him.

"I understand," Jake told me; I shook my head slightly in denial. _How could he understand? He wasn't even in my position._ "Listen to me, Bella." He spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid I was going to be frightened away. "You two may have been together for only a short time, but I can see that he loves you; you just need to believe in him."

There was a crash of noise from Jake's living room and then Sam's muscular body was filling the doorway; his chest was heaving and his eyes were wild, he looked as if he was going to cry.

Startled I walked towards him, but he just brushed me aside and headed towards the closet; it took me a moment to realize that Jacob had left the room.

"Sam?" I asked him carefully. "Sam, what's wrong?" I moved to touch him—he must have seen me out of the corner of his eye—and flinched away.

"Emily's pregnant," He whispered as he pulled the clothes he had placed in our shared closet out, and then into a duffle bag.

Painfully I told him; "I'm happy for you."

"I'm finally a father," He whispered, he must have been too engrossed in his joy and shock to see my pain. The tightness that had suddenly begun to squeeze my stomach clenched tighter.

"I've waited for this day so long." He continued; he turned his joy filled eyes on me and I wanted to cry.

"Congratulations," I told him. "I'm happy for your impending fatherhood." He mumbled out a 'sure' and then pushed past me, his duffle bag now full. Suddenly it hit me, that whatever Sam and I had was over. He was a father now, and Emily was the mother of that soon to be birthed child, I couldn't change that.

I watched as Sam left, waited to hear the front door close, and then headed towards the living room where my pack was currently playing video games with the Quileute's.

"We're leaving," I told them. "You all have fifteen minutes to get packed, and then I want you in your assigned vehicles ready to leave." The emotions must have been showing in my eyes, because they instantly complied with my orders.

Rufus stayed behind, as my Beta, I could tell he felt the need to protect me emotionally.

"Alpha?" He asked. "What has happened?"

"There is no time for questions, Rufus." I whispered. "We need to visit the Cullen's quickly, tell them where we are going next, and then visit my mother's family." I paused a moment. "We'll stop the government sometime after that…but for now we'll just stick with what seems safest."

I called for the pack to hurry up, and then went to go pack my own clothing.

"Bella?" Jacob cut in front of me before I reached the room; I shuffled him aside and moved towards the closet Sam had vacated minutes before. "Why are you leaving so soon, Bella?"

I looked at him a moment, my eyes brimming over with tears, mind racing with things I could say to make him feel okay about the situation.

"Emily is pregnant." Bluntly I spoke the words…and they made me feel slightly better. "Due to the implications; I can no longer remain here. My pack and I need to stay on schedule; and due to Sam's impending fatherhood, we must leave."

"What?" He seemed stunned; it was blatant that Sam would always choose Emily over me. I may have known him for only a week, but family was important to him, and I wouldn't get between him and what he wanted, even if it hurt me. "He loves you…" he trailed off in confusion before he spoke again."I don't understand; why would Emily being pregnant affect your relationship?"

"It's no longer of importance, Jacob." I told him zipping up my duffle bag and heading towards the Rover, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I went, I slipped on my shoes and stepped out the front door. "He has decided where his loyalties lie; I do not wish to change them."

_I don't want to leave._ The sudden thought hit me sharply as I glanced down the street towards Sam's two story ranch house, and then back at Jacob's bungalow. But I couldn't stay; I needed to save my kind.

Jacob looked appalled for a moment. "He marked you…" The words were whispered out, almost as if he didn't want to know the truth, and right then, I didn't want him to.

Gently I told him; "He marked Emily as well, but that doesn't seem to bother him." I smiled slightly as I stepped towards my Rover. I needed to leave now, if I didn't; I was likely to stay here forever, loving a man who wouldn't stay with me, and wishing for things I would never have.

I pulled myself into my vehicle, slamming the door closed and pulling away quickly from Jacob's home; I didn't glance back for my pack, they would be following me even if they weren't ready. I also didn't want to see Jacob's facial expression.

We drove quickly to the Cullens, parking our transportation devices half hazardless in their gravel driveway.

"Wait here," I commanded walking swiftly towards the front door to the house. It was opened almost instantly when I reached the stairs, and I glanced up to see Edward and Alice standing side by side in the entry way. "Hello," I murmured. "We have business to discuss."

A lovely frown marred Edwards's beautiful face and he whispered a mute 'of course,' and then had me follow him into the home.

He and Alice brought me to their familiar living room. The furniture had been changed, no longer was it pleasant beige with swirls of liquid navy blue in it, now it was an effervescent floral piece that looked like it would brake if I sat on it.

"My pack and I are leaving today." The Cullen's frowned as they took this into consideration. "We will be heading to New York to visit my mother and siblings, after that it is undecided." I sat delicately—as delicately as I could manage—in the dainty looking seating arrangement; I realized that it was actually quite comfortable.

My thoughts must have shone on my face because Esme laughed a little in response, and Alice tugged lightly at my shirt; her smile was almost blinding.

"Why are you leaving now, Bella?" Carlisle asked serenely; his perfectly coifed blonde hair was slicked to the side and his glowing amber eyes were sad. "We have just gotten you back—and now you plan to leave?"

"It is of no importance," I murmured. "My presence has become an inconvenience to Jacob and his pack. I do not wish to cause any more problems." My voice was neutral, almost convincing; Jasper didn't believe it though, I could tell by the pierced lips and heavy frown that littered his usually pain-filled face.

I glanced at the vampire family for a moment, my chin length hair hid my eyes and my fingers twisted in agitation against the sides of my legs.

"There is one more thing I wish you to be aware of." It came out as an order, it wasn't intended to; but I could tell in their eyes that it offended them on some level, and they didn't appreciate my efficient broach to an uncomfortable subject. "The government," I started. "has gained information from one of my kind." The Cullen's eyes went wide in shock. "Due to that trivial problem, the government is now aware of our presence—our meaning werewolves and vampires."

"No," Alice whispered. I could see she was upset, but I didn't want to comfort her. I didn't believe that her visions would have foreseen this, but then again I could be wrong. "I wish for you to stay out of the public eye. The government has employed scientists to create a drug that has the ability to enhance a soldier's ability."

"Just because they're enhanced," Emmett broke in. "Doesn't mean that they would be able to kill us, I mean we _are_ vampires." He smiled goofily, and my heart fluttered in response.

"Do not say such stupid things, Emmett." I growled at him, he flinched away from me at my tone. "We do not understand what the scientists have done, they could have created a soldier that has both of our species abilities; we do not know though, so I wish for you to be careful."

"Of course, Bella." Esme murmured. "We will be very careful."

"Good," I deadpanned and then stood up lithely and moved back to the exit. "I must go, but you need to heed my warning; I don't want any of you killed. You are important to me." I didn't stay to see their facial expressions, instead I just headed out the door and back towards my Rover. Jumping in I glanced towards those of my pack who were riding with me in my vehicle. They were all holding their noses while they grimaced at me.

_Was it the vampire smell?_ I wondered. _I hardly even noticed it._

I asked if they were ready to leave and they all nodded in agreement; their hands didn't move away from their noses.

"Alpha…" Damien hedged. He was in rank right after Rufus; with wide grey eyes and thick brown hair, he stood at six foot seven, and his broad shoulders dominated the back seat. "You…_smell._" I growled at him in response and he crinkled his nose when my movement brought the smell towards him.

"Deal with it." I told him, and then turned myself back to face the road.

* * *

Sam sat on the floor, his head buried in a shirt Bella had left behind. He was smelling it; trying to keep her presence with him for as long as possible.

Bella was gone.

He had been so elated about Emily finally being pregnant, that he hadn't noticed the drastic change in her body; stupidly he'd left, assuming she'd still be at Jake's home even after he brushed her aside for his other imprint.

He should have known that Emily wasn't pregnant, they hadn't slept together in a long time, but she knew his weaknesses and played upon them.

Sam had gone home to Emily—after brushing Bella aside—and had gone to hug her. He had stopped suddenly though, unable to hear the telltale flutter of another heart near Emily's.

_"You're not pregnant, are you?" _It hadn't been a question; his stupidity was staring at him dead in the face. He was an idiot.

She had floundered a few moments, trying painfully to keep him, wanting him to understand that she had only lied to him to save their relationship. But he knew better—she had lied to Sam because he had begun to pull away from her; she had wanted to save herself.

He didn't care; He had growled at Emily to get out of his house, and then locked himself in his bedroom.

"Bella…" Sam groaned in despair.

But he knew Bella wouldn't hear him, because she was gone...


	5. The Good Soldier: CHAPTER FOUR

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters. _

"You're fucking shitting me right?" I asked him staring at the giant church located in the middle of New York.

We'd arrived here yesterday, and had enrolled ourselves in the school my siblings were located in…well my half siblings, Phil's and Renee's kids. Fuck they'd had goddamned fraternal twins.

"They go to a catholic school!" I screeched and then pointed down at the hideous uniform I'd been forced to fix the evening prier.

"Deal with it!" my pack all growled.

"B-b-but we might have to _pray_!" I whispered in agony.

"Then tell them no!" Rufus shouted causing people to stare.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up. Okay? I don't want to deal with any shit today. We have to find my siblings, speak to my mother, and then fucking try not to murder Phil."

"Breathe with me Bella," Rufus said suddenly gathering me in his arms, it was only then I realize I was shaking and on the verge of a phase.

"Shit," I mumbled. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can!" Danny, one of my pack members growled, his silvery shaded hair falling in front of his eyes, hiding the liquid blue.

"Alright…" I mumbled and then we trudged off towards the school.

* * *

A group of students stood at the windows above the entrance to the private catholic school, watching as the new group of students walked towards the doors.

"She's a babe," Victor mumbled to himself but everyone heard him anyway.

"She is," Ben nodded in agreement. "She's not anorexic like your sister or the other girls in our school." He was silent for a moment. "What's with all the guys? It's like there a cult or something."

"Or something," Richard the leader mumbled. He pressed his face closer to the glass causing a squeaking to portray. Instantly the group outside and below them looked up, their gazes catching him in the window.

"What the fuck?" Victor said distressed. "They couldn't have heard that!" But they watched as the group below just smiled at them and waved.

"There's something wrong here." Charles the fourth and last member muttered.

"Obviously!" Richard snarled beginning to wonder why the girl resembled his mother so much. _We are not related! _He told himself sternly. _Stop wishing for your sister Bella to finally show! _He sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair, allowing it to fall in front of his dark brown eyes, just like his mothers, and just like his sister Bella's she'd told him and his sister Scarlett. "Let's get out of here," He told his gang. "Mass starts in ten."

"God I hate Jesus," Victor groaned. **(A/N: No Flames please! I didn't mean it. Jesus doesn't suck if you love him! Victors just a Jesus freak hater.) **"It pisses me off when I see the little goody too shoes walking down the hall with their uniforms fucking perfect, and their Jesus Lover buttons pinned to their jackets."

"Deal with it!" Charles said to him, repeating the same words unknowingly that Bella's pack had just said to her about the same topic previously.

"Maybe we'll catch a better glimpse of the new group." Richard grumbled as he trudged out of the vacant class room and into the swarming student filled hallway. "Watch it!" He nearly shouted at a first year that accidentally bumped into him.

"S-sorry Richard," The kid said and suddenly he realized it was Nathaniel Benet the little kid that was always picked on for being different.

"Hey man it's Okay!" Richard said apologizing, I'm having a ruff morning, didn't mean to take it out of you!" he ruffled Nathan's white gold curly hair, smiled and then walked away. Just because he was the school jock and team captain of the football, basketball, and soccer teams didn't mean he had to be a dick like his friends were.

_Man I wish I could talk to my sister Bella…Just once and I'd ask her how her high school life was. If she was popular or dated the schools out cast. _But knowing how beautiful his mother was, if Bella looked anything like her she'd be a knock out.

_Damn…_ he thought. _Wishing on a dream._ He knew Bella sent him and his sister gifts all the time didn't mean she'd come with them.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and then stalked off to morning Mass. He heard his sister behind him, and felt that little twin tingle that always connected them. He waited for her to catch up and then continued to their destination.

* * *

"Do these tights make my ass look big?" I asked my pack pulling my skirt up higher and then bending down to tighten the black laces of my cherry red high–topped Converse.

I stood up regally, flaunting myself in front of the meshed group the pack had made outside the giant church doors. I'd pulled my black required uniform skirt up until it was mid thigh and had played it up with my white and black striped knitted cotton tights. I'd left the collar of my shirt unbuttoned only once, and then had loosely tied the required scarlet colored ribbons around my neck. I particularly liked the metal roses that were the buttons on the blazer and side of the skirt.

"You don't even need to ask," Rufus growled in annoyance. "You know you always look perfect. It's us you should be worried about. We look nothing like the wealthy families of New York."

"Oh yes you do," I mumbled staring at my pack. "You all look rakish and sexy, and drop dead edible…I doubt even the teachers will be able to keep their hands off you." I smiled at them adoringly and they all blushed pink and then smiled back bashfully.

"Okay, Okay, quit with the compliments, you're going to keep me in permanent blush." Marcus muttered.

The church bells rang startling us out of our conversation and allowing us to notice that all the students had filed inside.

I flung open one of the closed doors and lightening struck outside. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I hissed when I heard the gasps of the students inside.

"Oh you evil thing you!" Rufus whispered in my ear giving my ass a pat, I glared at him over my shoulder but walked farther in to the sanctuary.

"Oh!" The minister who was walking up to the platform said. "Y-you you must be the new students."

"Mhmmm…" I said, and then walked forward into the _extremely _large church noting the hand crafted details that went into the design. Stained glass windows portrayed great religious battles and poses of Jesus and Mary shone along the room as the sunlight touched them. The ceiling was hand painted with pictures of naked baby angles and gold trim filled along underneath it. All in all it was _extremely_ majestic.

"T-there's so many of you!" The priest stumbled over his words and I noticed that the students and teachers all appeared shocked at this. What? Was the priest in front of us always perfect?

"There is isn't there?" I asked him walking forward and noticing that he took a step back. "What's wrong?" I asked him grinning. "Surely what just happened happens all the time."

"Y-you can take a b-bench in the f-front," He stuttered once again. "Would you like to wash your hands in holy water first?" He asked us suddenly.

Rufus laughed thick and dark. "Sacrilege?" He asked. "I don't think so." He walked forward and the pushed me along. "Besides," He said to the priest. "We don't pray. But we'll watch, and then maybe later we can give you our opinions."

God Rufus was fucking with the guy. I laughed and saw the priest freeze up. "Come along Bella," Rufus said loudly. "Guys, let's take our seats."

We we're just passing a group of students seated in one of the many benches when one spoke to me. "Y-y-your s-skirt is too s-short." She reprimanded and I noticed that her outfit was perfectly pristine and she had a Jesus lover button pinned to her blazer. God I hate Jesus freaks, I thought.

"It is isn't it?" I asked her and then I continued my walk to the bench the priest had pointed out and sat down, plopping my feet up on the empty bench in front of me. God I loved screwing with people.

Murmurs began along the crowd and I turned to my pack and smiled. Then I whispered a command too low for humans to hear. "If any of you imprint I don't fucking care. You will not, under my orders, tell your imprintee or any other person for that matter, who and what we are."

They all grumbled their agreement and then turned to face the priest who was now sweating buckets. "Good day students, teachers…" He began and then soon my pack and I were lost in the thrum of his voice, not noticing the words, only the thick velvet of his voice. It soothed, like priests were supposed to, made you wish to be saved…but we could never be saved, and that shit with the lightening bolt freaked me the fuck out.

_"Major babe Richard…"_ I heard the whispered words come from behind me, and the name of my brother and turned my head to catch the glance of a group of teenagers that were staring at me and my pack. Two of them stuck out to me, each of them had straight black hair and dark chestnut brown eyes just like my mother. The female sneered at me but then looked at me shocked when her brother murmured something too low in her ear for me to hear.

I turned away and focused back on the sermon and then quickly stood up when the mass finally ended accidentally bumping into a small white gold curly haired kid and knocking his books from his hands.

"So sorry!" He said instantly.

"No big," I told him bending down to help him pick up his books, ignoring the annoyed looks some of the bigger people gave the boy. "What's your name?" I asked him once I'd helped to gather all his books. I was suddenly interested in this boy, the scent coming off him was distantly wolfish, and the color and shape of his eyes reminded me of a wolf.

"Nathaniel Benet," He said barely audible.

"Great name for a cute guy." I told him seriously, doing the first nice thing of the day. I kissed him on the cheek and then whispered; "Bye Nathan, maybe we can hang sometime. Were really not that scary." I smiled at him and he blushed and then smiled back timidly.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

I turned and walked away my pack following, Rufus kept direct pace with me giving me curious glances as he did. "What was with that?" He asked.

"He smelled wolf." I told him and he looked shocked.

"A werewolf? Here?"

"Apparently," I said offhandedly.

My pack and I caught the glances of the group I'd seen previously and we all smiled deviously. I saw barely a hint of recognition go over my siblings faces as they stared at me…probably thinking I look an awful lot like Renee.

"Hello," I said to them. "My names Bella and these are my friends." I smiled my mega watt smile at them and then said. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't stare." And then we walked out of the church and to our first classes.

"Something tells me." Rufus mumbled. "That you're enjoying this job far too much."

"Maybe," I whispered…but something told me that he was right.

* * *

Jacob Black stared at the manly ball that was his friend and sighed annoyed.

"What the fuck Sam?" He growled. "Bella's not going to come back to you if you continue to act this way."

"Oh God Jacob," He whispered brokenly and Jacob winced. "I didn't think when I told her, didn't tell her that it wasn't Emily that mattered…only the baby. That it would always be her but I was excited about the baby too. But there is no baby and I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Come on man…" Jacob whispered. "Get up, we need to get you ready to get back Bella."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked incoherently, his mind to fixed on images of Bella.

"We're going to get you cleaned up…" Jake said. "And then we're choosing the youngest members of our pack and heading to New York."

"Bella!" Sam whispered.

"Yes, to Bella. But you better not fuck this up Sam, or I fucking swear I will kill you."

"Okay! I'm going to Bella…" He kept whispering inside and outside of his mind, his voice strained and cracked from days without usage. "I love you Bella," He whispered to the thin air when Jacob left to grab a towel and new razor.

"I love you so much…"

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Give me reviews I need to know desperately. I think Nathanial Benet is going to become a very important person. **

**XOXO IThinkImParanoid**

**P.S. Next stop...who knows I think I've come to a writers block! OH SHIT!**


	6. Capital G: CHAPTER FIVE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters. _

_Three weeks later again…_ **NYC POLICE DEPARTMENT**

"Can I help you?" Chester Rhodes asked the blonde headed, blue eyed, slender woman standing before him.

"I'm a physic," The woman told him. "And I believe I have some information for you that you may need."

He grabbed out the small notebook out of his desk side drawer and then grabbed his lucky pen. Damn the woman! He hated when fakes came to him and then fucked with the law. "And what information is that?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" She whispered, her eyes going glassy and distant. "But everything I'm about to show you is true." And then she touched the hand that was holding his lucky pen and his mind went black and then exploded with vivid images. _The things he saw!_

Finally ten minutes later when the blonde headed woman let go of his hand he jumped in awareness.

"These are for real?" he asked her.

"Yes, and if you and your friends don't stop what's going to happen…the world will descend into madness."

* * *

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, my body too jittery to sit still…and then I heard it, the distant voices coming from the boys bathroom.

_"Come on Nathan!" _A crude and disgustingly familiar male voice said. _"You know you like it when we give it to you."_ I growled low under my breath and stood up ferociously knocking my chair down as I did.

"Ms. Swanskin!" The honors English 111 teacher said shocked. "You must sit down now!"

"Fuck that shit!" I growled. "Get the fucking principle and then meet me inside the boys' bathroom!" I waltzed out of the room, trying desperately not to run.

_"Pull your pants down Nathan baby!"_ Another disgusting voice said. _"I wanna fuck you bad…"_ I heard the metallic sound of a zipper being pulled down and then Nathaniel's breathless pleas. _"Please stop!" _Nathaniel whispered.

I went to push open the door to the boys' bathroom, but it was locked. I kicked it hard with my foot, shattering it off the hinges and crashing onto the floor.

"You like to fuck with people?" I growled dangerously, vaguely hearing the sounds of running feet. "Get off of him!" I screamed. They just laughed thinking I was too puny. "You think it's funny?" I asked them, my body shaking. "You won't when your dead."

I jumped across the large distance, crashing my fist into Danny Mildews pimpled face. "Fucking pervert," I growled turning towards Chance Dance but the whispered words from Nathaniel stopped me. "B-Bella," he croaked. "S-stop it. I-I-I'm Okay."

"Nathan," I whispered walking towards the small teen and pulling him into my arms where he broke down crying. Just then teachers came rushing into the bathroom shouting for everyone to calm down.

"Danny and Chance," The principle growled, looking disgustingly at the two teens who had their pants pulled down to their ankles and looks of fear on their faces. "Come with me to my office. I'm going to call your parents and then you're fucking expelled."

"Bella," I heard Rufus say my name, and looked up from the small crook of Nathaniel's neck to see him standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Is he Okay?"

"I'm not sure," I told him, pulling Nathan up and helping him to button his pants because his hands were shaking terribly. "Come on sweaty," I whispered, "Let's get you to the nurse."

"Don't let go," He whispered his small hands holding tightly to the lapels of my blazer.

"I won't promise, but I want to get you checked out just incase."

"Th-they didn't touch me." He whispered hoarsely as I pulled him along with me, my pack forming a protective circle around us, blocking out they prying shocked eyes of the students.

"Rufus," I whispered. "Carry him,"

"No problem." Rufus said, hefting Nathan up and cradling to his chest where he quickly buried his face in Rufus's clothing. "He's so small," Rufus whispered adoringly.

"He's not your kid, remember that."

"I know that but…" he didn't continue, only stared at Nathan with new eyes.

"But…" I insisted just as we reached the nurses office which was instantly thrown wide.

"Oh dear," The old woman said. "Here, bring him in and let's get him looked at."

She slammed the door in our faces and Rufus growled angrily about to grab the door and throw it wide the look on his face telling me that he needed to be there.

"You think he's your mate don't you?" I asked him.

"I do, I really do. God when I heard you yelling at the teacher to grab the fucking principle, and then I heard Nathan I was so angry, and scared…t-that I wouldn't be able to-," He choked off and I pulled him to me.

I've always known Rufus was gay, so it wasn't a big shock that his mate would be male too, and the good thing was werewolves were only attracted to people with similar tastes, so it was safe to say that Nathan was gay too.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I told him.

"Hey! Hey Bella!" My name was called from behind me, and instantly I knew it was my sister.

"Hi," I ground out, nodding at Rufus to let him know he should go check on Nathan.

"I-I saw you," she whispered.

"Saw me what?" I asked her, biting my lip in distress.

"You were shaking all over, I saw your shape begin to change."

"You were there?" I hissed at her.

She flinched but continued. "I saw you leap, you were right in front of those boys in a second, and it would have taken any other person thirty seconds."

"I don't know what you're talking about Scarlett." **(A/N: That's her sisters name. I forgot to tell you previous chapter.)** "But keep your mouth shut. If people here you talking about shit like this they'll think you're crazy." I turned away at the sound of the nurse office door opening. "He's Okay?" I asked Rufus, and he nodded quickly.

We walked away from Nathan and Scarlett then back to our classes.

"You know what I told you Rufus," I growled remembering the command I'd given my pack.

"I know, but he's going to be a wolf too so it shouldn't mat-,"

"It does!" I hissed and anger darkened his face. "He'll always be small, even after he changes…but until he does you cant go near him. None of us can."

He growled and then hit his fist against a locker. "How can you be so cruel!"

"I don't mean to be!" I shouted, causing the class rooms and students inside them to quiet. "I'm looking out for yours and his safety!"

"My ass!" He roared.

"Until it happens!" I whispered dangerously, and instantly I saw a tinge of fear shadow his brow. "Until he phases for the first time, he can't and will not be yours to imprint on."

"You have no idea how much of a bitch you are right now." He whispered his eyes watering in distress, but I knew he wouldn't disobey."

"I know how much of a bitch I am," I said turning away and walking back to my class room "You remind me every day."

He stuttered an apology at me but I whispered back words that made him stop speaking instantly. "It's ok," I told him. "Not everyone has the perfect relationship. Sometimes life throws you curve balls that stop you dead in your tracks."

And then I entered the class room.

* * *

**Muwahahahaha! I surpassed my writers block! I am God! snicker snicker snicker. Okay so evil minion writing over...Did you guys like it? Comment me please! When I don't get any comments it makes me feel unapreciated, but hell who care anyway right? I hope some of you don't mind the gay factor...but I like it and it makes me happy. Sorry about the almost rape part. **

**XOXO IThinkImParanoid.**


	7. Vessel: CHAPTER SIX

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters. _

"Are we being watched?" Rufus asked me one day, as we sat in study hall our laptops open on our laps, our eyes glued to the screens.

"Mhmmm…," I mumbled.

"Don't you care?" He asked.

"The guy's a cop." I snapped. "I care but it's not like he's going to catch anything on us."

"Bitchy…"

"Shut up. Okay?" I sighed. "Yes, alright I care. I care that Nathan's going to get caught up in this. I care that some human or my siblings may be hurt. I care that one of us will get arrested so don't ask me if I care. You never trust me about anything."

He was silent the rest of the hour, and when the bell rang we didn't speak to one another as we grabbed our bags and stalked off to our next classes.

* * *

Richard and Victor barely caught the conversation that Bella and Rufus had been having; even with the listening device they'd bought of the television it was barely inaudible.

"That's fucking crazy," Victor whispered as they made their way to next hour.

"Dude, it's probably just drugs or some shit."

"No," Victor hissed. "Bella said something about humans…as if they weren't one of them."

"Come on!" Richard hissed. "You're making way too big of a deal out of this."

"I don't think so," Victor said.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Richard asked exasperatedly.

"Stake out at their house?"

"Have you seen that place?" Richard snapped. "It's like a fucking castle!"

"So what? Their wealthy. Who gives a shit? So are we."

"God man! If you get me arrested or killed or whatever fucking shit that's going to happen, I swear to God I'll slit your fucking throat."

"That'll suck for you," Victor smiled darkly and then began to walk away. "Because you'll be dead and unable to reach me."

* * *

"Edward!" I hissed into the phone. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"The drugs!" Edward yelled into the phone. "They're made with powdered vampire venom and werewolf blood."

"H-how can they do that?" I asked startled and afraid.

"Hacked into the governments database…There's something else." He whispered.

"What?"

"Y-you…Fuck! In order for you to alert the werewolf and vampire races you need to meet with their leaders.

"What are you saying Edward?"

"There's a werewolf pack located in Scotland, apparently the Alpha there is king."

"Fucking great. And now I have to go meet with the Vulturi too don't I?"

"Not precisely…" Edward leveled out.

"What?"

"Their just the disciplinarians…" He told me. "But their not actually the leaders."

"Are you saying that I have to m-m-," I couldn't get the words out.

"Yea, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Ahh…fuck!" It was times like these, I thought, where I needed Sam past reason. "I'll leave within the week." I told him. "Wait!" I said before he could hang up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need the locations."

"I'll fax them."

"You have our home number?"

"I have everything." He said smug.

"Bastard," I hissed, pressing hard on the off button.

"Who was that?" I heard a feminine voice say from behind me.

I whirled around quickly just then realizing that I was still in school, only cutting class to take that phone call. "You are?" I asked her. The teen was petite deep brown hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"My names Ramón," She told me, her gaze raking me over and then sizing me up. "I'm new."

"Really?" I asked intrigued suddenly knowing that the teen standing in front of me was dangerous to humans. "Where are you from?" I asked her.

"North Carolina."

"Intriguing." I told her.

"I've heard a lot about you and your friends." She said, seeming as if she were speaking from a script. "You saved that Benet kid. Victor and Richard told me about it."

"Mhmmm…" I turned away from her. "If you excuse me," I said stonily. "I have to go back to class."

The air behind me stilled, and then I heard the _whoosh _of a knife cutting the air. I turned around—too fast—my hand snatching out to catch at the hilt. "Nice knife." I told her, glancing down at it. "Perfectly balanced, extremely sharp, ivory inlay…hmm…" I tilted a head at her. "You seem to have good taste Ramón," I told her. "If, that is indeed your name." I turned away from her and began walking once again. "I'll keep this if you don't mind…and you better watch yourself."

The teen didn't reply so I just continued on my way.

* * *

Ramón Evreux was sweating her ass off as she dialed her boss's number at the NYPD.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Get me off this case now!" She hissed, stalking into a bathroom and looking at her reflection in a mirror. She was paler than usually, her blue eyes huge and frightened.

"What happened?" Sergeant Chester Rhodes snapped.

"I threw the knife like you said." She panted. "A-and, and…" She couldn't get the image out of her mind. "She just caught it. Just caught it out of thin air like it was a sponge." She shivered in awareness. "I-I can't take this case." She said again. "There's something going on with the government that's not right…and these kids, the ones the girl hangs with… Their so fucking graceful. You watch them walk, speak, even just pick up a fucking pencil and it's like their gods!"

"You will continue this." Chester snapped. "Or I'm transferring you to Cold Case."

"You can't do that," Ramón whispered.

"You bet your tiny little ass I can."

"Fine," She whispered after moments of silence. "I'll stay."

_

* * *

_

_Next day…_

"It's Richard's and Scarlett's birthday in two days," Marcus told me as we sat in Biology, determining the cell format.

"I know," I said evenly.

"We're going right?"

"Of course… actually we're playing a surprise visit, and then meeting my mother and step father for a reunion." I mumbled. "I have to buy presents…I always buy them presents."

"You do?"

"Ever since I found out about them…which was when they were in second grade… maybe."

"W-o-w. Who knew you could be such a great sis?"

"Shove it," I told him, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" He said in mock hurt.

"Deal with it." I laughed causing the students to look back at us in curiosity.

"I'm sick of being treated like a guinea pig, always being stared at," Marcus groaned.

"Same here." I whispered. "Think she'll notice that she sat in something?" I asked him.

"Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Degaru asked.

"Yea," Marcus said smiling broadly.

"What is it?" The teacher snapped, her thin snarly face looking moody and foreboding today.

"You have a huge brown spot on your ass."

"What?" She squealed.

Marcus and I both started laughing as the teacher rushed out of the room. We high fived and then laughed some more.

"That wasn't nice," One of Miss Degaru's perfect students said.

"God I hate suck ups!" Marcus groaned, and then asked me. "Wanna skip?"

"Why not?" I asked, hopping out of my chair and adjusting my short skirt which I'd paired with black purple tights and white high-topped Converse.

We were just reaching the restrooms when we saw Nathaniel come wobbling out of one, his nose and lip bloodied, his eyes bruised.

"Nathan!" I screeched worried. "What happened?" I reached him and then went to help him but he shuddered away.

"This is your fault!" He whispered.

"What? Nathan no it isn't."

"You told Rufus I liked him, you weren't supposed to tell! So then he went and had them beat me up!"

"No, no Rufus likes you too! Rufus is gay too!" I stepped towards him but he stumbled away. "Marcus," I said. "Call Rufus, get him here quickly, have him explain." To Nathan I said. "Listen to me Nathan," He shook his head sinking to the floor. "Listen to me!" I didn't shout but the tone got his attention. "Rufus likes you too…it's just dangerous for you to be around him."

"I'm so alone." He whispered.

"You're not," I told him, grabbing him in my arms, Marcus' low tones in the background telling Rufus what happened.

"He hasn't spoken to me." He whispered. "Won't even look at me."

"It'll be ok…" It told him, desperately praying that my words would ensure everything would be ok…even though in the end I knew that I may die…and that I could take millions with me.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUHHHMMMM!!!! Whew, jeeze man that was like total choke me chapter. I added a new character yes I did. She may seem prissy now, but she's going to be one hard core bitch just like Bella, she just has to get a back bone first. So birthday party next, then werewolf king, then vampire royalty...I'm going to fit the reunion with Sam in their somewhere but I'm not sure yet. Oh, and Rufus and Nathaniel will deffinitely end up together...I'm not sure how to describe Nathan...but in my mind he's extra cute, it's no wonder Rufus has the hots for him. So ahh...review me guys...I ah, feel depressed when you don't, makes me want to wear black, not that I don't always. **

**HIT THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**

**XOXO IThinkImParanoid**


	8. Lucid Moment: CHAPTER SEVEN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters._

"What do you mean you want to divorce?" Emily screeched tears already running down her face.

"Exactly what I told you." Sam said easily, the life he wanted already beginning to take shape.

"You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will."

"What will people think?"

"Who cares, I don't want to be married to you anymore Emily." He ground out. "You've already fucked up my life once; I'm not going to allow you to do it again." He began to leave the house, bag in hand…but her screech stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my parents."

"The ones in Scotland that own the giant castle?"

"The exact ones. Goodbye Emily…can't say this was a good marriage, but it was nice while it lasted."

_

* * *

_

Day before party…

"Oh my God were you invited?" "What are you wearing to the party?" These were the only words anyone spoke to anyone the day of Richard's and Scarlet's party.

"God I'm getting sick of this," Nathaniel's hand slipped into his and I saw Rufus squeeze it tightly. They were dating! Finally! I'd given in to his pleas…hell if it made them both happy… besides what would it matter once Nathan had phased. Rufus had told him everything, had even phased for him…we'd been in the room of course but what was shocking was Nathan's reaction. He hadn't cared, just seemed to love Rufus more even if he turned into a dog. He'd even taken his emending phase well.

"I think this is the first day since we got here that the attention isn't focused on us." I said smiling wanly.

"Bella!" I heard a masculine voice call from behind us. "Bella hey wait up!" I turned to see Richard and his friends walking toward me, I nodded for my pack and Nathan to go on ahead and then waited for Richard and his friends to catch up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yea here!" He dug in his messenger bag and then pulled out a black envelope that had 'Your Invited' written in red, bold, Victorian script on it.

"You're inviting me?" I asked him curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Actually no, my sister is."

"Cool," I said shrugging not really caring.

"Oh yea, bring your friends." He said and then seemed to remember; "There's a dress code too, its gothic themed, sort of vampire like."

"Shit I hate dress up parties." Then a thought popped into my head. "Can I bring more people than just my friends?" I asked curiously, if only they knew…

"How many more?" He asked cautiously.

"Five."

"Who are they?"

"Oh…you don't know them, but once you see them you'll wish you did. They have that effect on people."

"S-sure I guess," He stuttered.

"Great, bye." I turned to walk away but then called; "Oh and Richard, Victor,"

"Yea…" They hedged.

"Stop staking out at my house. It's not nice."

* * *

"Shit!" Richard snarled. "How the fuck did she know that?"

"Well…maybe she's physic?"

"My ass."

"Dude, there's something crazy going on here," Victor whispered. "And it involves them…and someone else. The Benet kids involved."

"No he's just Rufus' boyfriend."

"Guys gay?"

"Didn't you hear?" Richard asked slowly. "It's all over school. Chicks are jealous."

"Who gives a fuck?" Victor snarled. "And who are these friends she's going to bring?"

"I don't care…" Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just let it go for now Okay?"

"Fine…" Victor let up. "What's up with your sisters theme?"

"I don't know," Richard said. "I think it has something to do with Bella and her group though…their all so dark and I think Scarlet wishes she was normal and could just hang with them."

"But their not normal!" Victor yelled causing people to look at them.

"Shut up will you!? Yes, I know their not normal." Richard growled. "Can we talk about this later? I have more fucking invitations to hand out." He stomped away to a group of hoping girls silently shaking his head no at them, they almost burst into tears that they didn't get invited.

"God I hate my life…" Richard ground out.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squealed from her seat on the floor. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Alice," Bella mumbled into the phone. "Look, can you guys come to New York for a party?"

"Party?" Rosalie and Alice both chirped.

"Yea, its gothic themed and my pack and I have _no _clue what to wear."

"Who's throwing it?"

"My siblings."

"You have siblings?" Alice squeaked.

"Yea, twin siblings, their fraternal."

"Ooh, harsh!"

"Not really, I've known about them for awhile."

"Cool, so we'll see you in a few hours alright?"

"Yea and Alice?"

"Yea Bella."

"You're still my best friend."

"BFFFE!" Alice chanted. "Best Friends for Fucking Ever!"

"Bye." Bella said then she clicked off.

Alice began to dance around the room in her silk pajamas. "We're going to a party! We're going to a party!"

"Yaaaaa!" Rosalie squealed knocking into her and tossing her to the ground.

"Everyone!" Alice yelled. "Go get packed, we're going to a party with Bella!"

The women laughed as they heard the males swearing and groaning, but they got packed none the less.

* * *

"Suck it in!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the boys they were trying to help fit into leather pants.

"Fuck can't you see we're too muscular for shit like this?" Rufus growled at the disgusting smelling vampires. "God you guys reek!"

"Hey punk watch it!" Jasper snarled. "That's my wife you're talking about."

"Finally!" Alice cheered as she pulled the zipper closed. "Now go put on the red fishnet shirt." She was speaking to him as if she were speaking to a five year old.

"Nathan!" Rose called. "Open the door sexy!"

"That's my boy friend!" Rufus growled. "Not yours."

Rose laughed delightedly but didn't say anything back. Werewolves were known to be territorial about their mates…and if you hurt their mates, whether you were human or vampire you weren't going to live.

"Come on Nathan," Alice called. "Come out of the room now, no ones going to laugh." It got deadly quiet in the room and then Nathan stepped out of the large walk in closet and everyone smiled.

"Do I look bad?" He questioned staring at himself in the mirror, running his hands nervously through his white gold hair. Alice had slipped him into a pair slim fitting black jeans that seemed to hug everywhere, and a black fishnet short sleeved top, that when he walked rode up to show bare expanses of his midriff.

"You look great." Rufus said adoringly stepping forward to kiss Nathan on the lips. Nathan blushed and then linked their hands together and leaned back against Rufus' now clothed chest.

"Where's Bella?" Marcus asked, slipping into a shirt similar to Nathan's.

"She should be coming down in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Oh! You look hot Bell's." Alice said jumping up and walking over to her.

"I love the stockings." Rose said smiling gently and then reaching up to give Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't think I look skanky?" Bella asked, staring at herself in the mirror. Alice had shoved her into the bathroom previously with a zipped up clothing bag and a pair of red ribboned stockings. She was in a short black, one long sleeved, dress but the back had been shredded open and twisted intricately with black fishnet. She'd slipped on her all black high topped Converses and had applied a heavy coat of black liquid liner and mascara to her eyes.

"I feel skankish!" She yelled. "Oh god I'm a slut! If only Lauren Mallory could see me now!"

"Whoa Bell's you look…wow," Edwards voice came from behind her and she spun to face him.

"I look like a _slut_!" She yelled. Then she looked at him and growled out. "But you look great, just like always."

"Bella you look great!" Edward growled. "Shut up and deal with it."

"I have to see my mother looking like this!" She was about to speak again when a muffled groan came from the closet, and then Rufus' voice cursing the 'damn leather pants.'

"Are they having sex?" Emmett whispered shocked.

"Guys come on!" Bella wailed. "I've had to deal with this for the past two nights!" She banged on the closet door.

"Go away!" Came Rufus' muffled reply and then Nathan's groan. "I had to deal with you and Sam!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! I give up! Fuck yourselves silly, but Alice is most definitely not helping you into those pants again!" _Rrrriiiiipppp!_

"Did those six thousand dollar pants just _rip_ Rufus?" Alice questioned deadly.

"Fuck off!" Nathan growled through the door.

"Did Nathan just swear?" Marcus questioned shocked that his little buddy said such dirty words.

"I think it's now time to _leave_…"Bella said.

"Ten minutes!" Alice said a dazed expression on her face. She must be seeing something.

"What is it Al'?" Bella questioned seeming to snap Alice out of her daze.

"What, oh they need ten minutes."

"Fuck!" Bella growled stomping down the stairs her pack and the vampires following behind her while Alice laid out a pair of black skinny jeans for Rufus.

"Be glad I brought an extra pair you wolves…" She growled at the closet, only to hear muffled laughter.

* * *

"Hey Alice…" Bella questioned fifteen minutes later in the red sports car they'd bought for tonight.

"Yea?" She asked taking her eyes off the road and glancing at her.

"How come you just had a vision about the werewolves? I mean…I thought you weren't supposed to see us?"

"I'm not really sure," Alice said laughing under her breath at what she'd seen. "But I think it has something to do with you being one of them. I think you're creating a bond between species Bella."

"Can you see if I'm going to die Alice?" Bella asked.

"Why would you die?" Emmett questioned.

"Just…can you?" She asked again.

"Nothings set in stone Bella." Edward said slowly getting his opinion in.

"I'm not sure if the visions I'm having Bella are going to happen or not. I'm not sure if the world is going to end like it will shortly in my visions. I'm not sure if their will be a human massacre like in my visions…and I'm not sure if you're going to die either."

I heard the other passengers suck in a breath. "So you see me dying?" she whispered.

"I see a lot of visions Bella." Alice said. "It's up to you to change that particular one."

Bella turned away and stared out the passenger window again, but Alice spoke one last time. "When you go to inform the werewolves in Europe your going to be in for a surprise… don't take it badly, just try to understand."

"What does that mean?" Rose snapped. "Stop talking in riddles Al'. Okay? Just for one night.

"Party!" Emmett cheered.

"Fucking sucks ass," Bella groaned.

"Cheer up Bella!" Rosalie said. "At least you look hot!"

"Yea if only that were the only thing I ever had to worry about." She said and was then silent the rest of the way.

* * *

**Hey my readers! So did you like the chapter...yes I know the last parts were in third person narative, I just thought it would work better that way. Victor and Richard are comming close to finding out the packs secret...but I have a feeling that Richard we'll get more than he bargined for from his older sister Bella. Buhm, buhm, buhmm...Is the thing with Sam sort of obvious? I felt it was, but hell, you had to give him something good. Who knew it'd be European Royalty? Oh shit! Did I just give that away? My bad. Hahaha! Comments guys pleeaaasssee!!! well maybe I'll get more when the story's completed but who knows. Alrighty then, I'm going to go now. **

**XOXO IThinkImParanoid **

**P.S. Next chapter is when drama begins...buhm buhm buhm...Renee's going to be a bitch, so just, as my story members like to say, DEAL WITH IT! hahahahaha**


	9. Voices: CHAPTER EIGHT

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters._

We pulled up in front of the house…late apparently. I got out of the car slowly and then walked around to the front, hearing the other cars of my pack pull up behind me. We'd left half of my pack at home…well the ones who hadn't wanted to come to this fuck ass shindig…but that made it about half. My pack got out and followed my lead as we walked towards the entrance. Alice was of course in front.

"Could you not try to be the most important person Alice?" I snapped at her. "Can you just let me take the lead?" She snarled something at me about werewolves hogging the spotlight, but I just told her to shut the fuck up and deal with it.

"Your name?" The bounce asked.

"Bella Swanskin."

He scanned the list, his eyes stopping at the top. "Yes I see, Bella and friends." He stepped out of our way, his eyes straying to my dress, and then bulging wide when he saw the Vampires. "Go in," He mumbled and with an added crack he said. "Nice outfits."

"Fuck you!" Rufus and I snarled at him, causing the man to blanch…and then walked inside the others on our heels.

It was shocking, the house. It'd been decorated in a dark vampire theme, black and blood red was everywhere. There were intricate chandeliers and deep red rugs placed in the walkway. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, felicitating a slap from Alice. "Stop that!" She snapped.

"Whatever." I growled and walked down the hallway to where the music and voices were coming from.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone!" I heard my mother's voice come from a microphone. "We are all glad you are able to attend Richard's and Scarlet's eighteenth birthday. Now their father and I would like to present the music group of the night…NINE INCH NAILS!!!!"

The kid's screams rang out in excitement.

"I fucking love this band!" Emmett boomed out and we just laughed.

There was a long distance of stairs we were required to walk down and just as we began the eyes of the band member turned on us as they sang, going wide but then refocusing on the song. I saw my mother from the corner of my eye, and noticed that she was staring at me with interest…and something else was it fear I smelled?"

"Are the cars in place?" I asked Rufus and Nathan.

"Yep," Rufus said popping the 'p'.

"Nice, just let me go put these over on the table." I said, holding the red paper wrapped and black ribbon tied boxes in my hands and walking them over to the gift table. I placed the shared card on the table next to them, on it I'd written in my stylish, curly hand writing. _"Richard and Scarlet. From your sister Bella."_

Then I smelled it…werewolves—and they weren't my pack. I gazed around the room, only to have my eyes land on a group of older men. They were staring at me with different facial expressions; surprise, anger, shock, and bemusement. There was a group of young college looking students standing next to them—also staring at me—and when I smelled the air again and then looked at them, I knew they were werewolves as well. Werewolves in New York, who would have guessed? Maybe the roamed the city streets and acted as though the large buildings were tree's?

I laughed at the thought, and then walked off to find my pack in the overheated teenage embodied crowd. I slipped my way easily past bodies, their arms brushing by me and then I was with my pack, and we were just standing there not knowing what to do next.

"Go mingle…" I finally told them. "I need to speak with my mother."

"Bella…" Rufus said, Nathan laid a hand on his arm. "She can take care of herself," He told him.

"Fine." Rufus huffed, and then stalked off into the crowd dragging Nathan behind him.

"They're so cute!" Rose said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Does something like that happen often? You know, same sex imprinting?"

"I'm not sure." I told her. "I've never seen or heard about it before, but they're both extremely happy with one another so who cares." I was silent for a moment, the music in the background blasting my sensitive eardrums. "The thing I'm worried about though," I told her seriously as I watched Nathan and Rufus dance. "Is what will happen once Nathaniel has phased. Will he still love Rufus? Will Rufus be his imprint? It's scary for Rufus to think about that not happening, so most of the time we try to avoid that topic." I smiled and then walked silently away.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name through the crowd. "BEL-LA! Hey wait up!" I turned quickly to see my sister coming towards me, her posse glaring furiously at her.

"What up?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Who were the gods you brought with you?" She asked.

"Just some friends," I told her. "I've known them forever." I was laughing in my mind as I told her the blatant lie.

"Come on," She said pulling on my arm. "I want you to meet my parents."

_Excellent…_ I thought. Se dragged me through the overheated dancing crowd to a table filled with adults. My mother was sitting between two men, one of them my step father the other a younger college looking student…who was a werewolf. Fuck how many were in this city?

"Mom," Scarlet said excitedly.

"Yea baby," She asked breaking her eyes away from Phil and staring at her daughter. When her eyes looked at me they widened in alarm and her mouth fell open.

"This is my friend Bella."

"Bella?" She asked startled staring at me with shock filled eyes.

"Yes," I answered her. "I believe you remember me."

"What?" Scarlet asked confused.

"Hello mother," I said to her. "Long time no see.

* * *

"Rufus…" Nathan moaned as he was shoved against a random wall in a empty hallway. "Rufus oh my god!"

"God your so fucking gorgeous," Rufus whispered in his ear, causing Nathan to shiver.

Nathan pulled Rufus' mouth away from his neck and brought it to his lips. The kiss was like liquid fire, spicy, sexy, and totally perfect he wanted to kiss Rufus forever.

Rufus began to trail his had down Nathans small body, his hand moving slowly. He reached the button on Nathan's pants and was just about to unbutton it when someone cleared their throat.

"Ehem…" It was an annoyed throat clearing. Nathan gasped in shock when he realized his older brother was standing there. He was clad in black jeans and a red fishnet long sleeved shirt, similar to Rufus' outfit. "D-Damon…" He began. Rufus growled angrily at being interrupted but let Nathan go anyway.

"Hello." Damon said over politely. "You must be the Rufus my family and I heard so much about."

"I must be." Rufus said noticing how similar Damon and Nathaniel looked.

"Hello Damon," Nathaniel finally murmured, his voice low and sweet just like always.

"Nathaniel," Damon said. "I didn't know you came to parties like these."

"Bella wanted to go…" Nathaniel said. "So I just came along."

"Bella Swanskin?" Damon asked sharply, assessing Rufus with an appraising eye. Rufus smelled the werewolf scent coming off of him and wasn't surprised to find it on him.

"Yes," Nathaniel said, he linked his hand with Rufus' slightly afraid that the moment that Rufus saw his brother he would leave him, but he didn't voice his insecurities.

"I'll see you at home tonight Nat," Damon said, using Nathaniel's childhood nickname. "It was nice meeting you Rufus…" Damon sashayed gracefully out of the hallway, his blue green eyes, so similar to Nathaniel's, appraised Rufus like a sundae.

"You too." Rufus said.

Nathaniel watched as Damon turned the corner, finally gone, but his demanding presence still held itself in the hallway he and Rufus occupied. "Lets go back," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Rufus questioned.

But Nathan didn't answer, just walked towards the exit. Quickly Rufus caught his wrist, holding him back. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Nathan whispered, his insecurities still swirling in his mind.

"Did I say something to upset you? Was I disrespectful?" He asked hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I'm not good with formalities."

"It isn't that." Nathan said slowly. "I'm just… what if-,"He couldn't continue."

"Nathan…"

"Do you still want me even after you've seen my brother?" He asked quietly. "Even after you've seen how perfect he looks, how much more manly he is than I am." He laughed bitterly. "I'm always made fun of because I'm smaller. My family likes to make cracks at me and say I was probably meant to be a girl." Silent tears ran down his cheeks and instantly Rufus pulled him into his arms, Nathan's small frame fitting his every curve.

"I love you!" Rufus whispered fiercely. "No one else. That's how imprinting works…A-and I don't want to love anyone else." He kissed Nathaniel fiercely, a deep possessive kiss, that seared Nathan with heat and curled his toes. "B-but what if after you become a wolf you won't want me anymore?" Rufus whispered, bending to burry his face in Nathan's throat. "What happens if after you phase you imprint on someone else?"

Nathan was shocked as he listened to Rufus voice his own insecurities…he hadn't known Rufus had any. "I love you!" Nathan said just as fiercely as Rufus had. "I won't ever love anyone else, even after I phase." He pulled Rufus' face away from his neck and kissed him again.

A few seconds later they were both panting …and Rufus was once again shoving Nathaniel against a wall, their intent, before Damon had interrupted them, fully back on track.

* * *

**WHEW... I know it's been a while--TWO WEEKS--since I udated last. I'm sorry! But recently I've got alot of PM's from my readers about how they want a Nathan and Rufus scene...so I added one in this chapter. Yes, I know their getting frisky in a hallway Okay? I couldn't help it, their just so fucking cute together. Soo...Bella was totally evil when she confronted her mother. It surprised me somewhat, I had how she would aproach her in my mind, but then I completely changed it to how it is now. So next chapter theirs going to be a fight! WHOA! What? A fight? yep, and I have to plot it out so it wont be cheesey. **

**XOXOIThinkImParanoid.**


	10. Closer: CHAPTER NINE

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own extra characters and plot.

Sam walked slowly through one of the many hallways in the werewolf palace. He was tired, he was gloomy, and he was missing Bella so fucking much that he felt like crying. Ahh… Baby, he thought, Bella's image showing itself in his mind. Bella baby I love you. He wished she could hear his thoughts, wished she were here so he could talk to her…_plead_ with her to understand that he hadn't wanted _Emily_—he snarled her name in his mind—only the baby. But she wasn't here…so he couldn't tell her.

Suddenly soft warm arms wrapped around him from behind…and he growled in anger. _Cynthia…_

"What do you want?" He asked her icily.

"Don't be like that," She purred in his ear, turning him to face her. She was so fake, he thought, fake hair, fake tan, fake nails…it was a surprise for him to realize that he had once thought her beautiful.

"You have no right to touch me." He told her softly.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked shocked. "We're _betrothed!_"

* * *

"B-Bella?" Renee asked me in shock.

"Hello," I told her simply. "It's been a while Renee."

"M-m-mother?" Scarlet asked clearly confused.

"Yes," I answered her. "You see Scarlet; I'm your older sister Bella."

I laughed when she gave me a critical eye, her gaze obviously disbelieving. "You cannot be my sister." She finally said, staring at my outward appearance.

"Oh believe me," I told her, moving swiftly—too fast for her to see—I was in front of her in an instant. "I am your sister. I am approximately thirty six years old…but on the outside I'm simply eighteen." And then I took the plunge. "I'm a werewolf."

"Why you little--!" my mother began before she launched herself at me.

* * *

"Hey man!" Victor said running towards Richard panting hysterically. "you'll never fucking believe what I just heard!"

"Dude come on, now more sex talk. I'm so fucking sick of it."

"N-no! Dude, Bella's your fucking sister!"

"You're shitting me. Do you not see how old she is?" Richard asked clearly thinking that Victor was trashed.

"No man she's like fucking thirty six…" He trailed off and then in a whispered frightened voice he said. "And I heard her say she's a werewolf."

* * *

"What's this nonsense about you not marrying Cynithia!?" King Uley, Sam's father shouted at him as Sam entered the command room.

"I'm not touching that bitch." He seethed. "I'm already mated and I've fucked it up enough already."

"Yes, that Emily woman I recall…" King Uley said disdainfully.

"No, no it's not her." Sam spoke. "Her names Isabella Swan."

"What…" The king asked faintly. "Your…do you know who you speak of?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not know the prophecy?" King asked barely audible now.

"What?!"

"It's told in the legends of the wolves that a woman will become a wolf, the first pure white wolf in millennia," He stopped for effect. "She'll fall in love with a vampire…only to be swept away into the arms of a wolf. The prophecy recalls of a great battle between her and the humans."

"I don't understand…" Sam said.

"Do you not know," His father said. "That you're mated to Queen of the Myth, the woman that will lead us to salvation."

* * *

**WHEW...! I know, I know it has been for fu-cking ever! I'm so sorry, and then I have to go and make this chaper only five hundred and eighty eight words long. How lame and cruel can I be right? uhhh...suck it up! You guys give me comments please, I have no clue if some of you hate this story or if your completely devoted to it! God I need help! Okay I went a bit mellodramatic there but ahh...that doesn't mean anything. **

**XOXO IThinkImParanoid. **

**P.S. next chapter I will try to make longer. ILOVEYOUGUYS!!!**


	11. Me I'm Not: CHAPTER TEN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters. _

My mother lashed out at me with ferocious speed, too quick for a human, but still too slow to be either werewolf or vampire. "You little bitch!" She screeched at me.

"Aw _mother_," I said sarcastically. "Don't be so angry."

"You want to rub it in my face some more that the werewolf gene skipped a generation of females."

"Ha, ha!" I laughed at her, rubbing it in her face. "I'm a werewolf, and your not!"

"Renee!" Phil said furiously. "Behave yourself."

"Shut up!" My mother hissed. I laughed softly and then planted my hands on the table and leaned my weight foreword on them.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere a little more private?" I asked them, glancing behind me at the party…which wasn't even noticing the scene, too focused on the things around them.

"You're my sister…"Scarlet whispered again.

"You got it babe." And then I said. "But I'm not into all that lovey dovey shit!"

She laughed and smiled at me brilliantly. "Mom doesn't like you huh?" She asked with a slight frown on her face.

"It's mutual, I assure you."

"Bella!" I heard Marcus call from behind me. "Where are you going? Edwards like spazzing out."

"I'll meet you back at the house." I told him. "I think it's time you should leave, you and the Cullen's."

"I'll stay with you!" He pleaded.

"Your cute," I laughed. "But no." And then I turned away and followed the large amount of adults and college students into one of the dark hallways and down three flights of stairs.

Growling came from all around, and when I glanced at the walls I noticed the were lined row my row of cages full of wolves…werewolves to be exact.

"You cage them…" I whispered in distress, quickly hurrying towards a wall and brushing my fingers against one of the many cages. The animal or human inside whimpered in angst and pressed their muzzle against the bars, licking my hand in devotion. _It'll be alright…_ I whispered in my mind to the beast, and he looked at me with curiosity and depression in his eyes. "How can you do this?" I snapped loudly, hearing the door to upstairs slam shut and lock.

"I don't know who you think you are…" A young blond headed man said stepping forward; his appearance so closely resembled Nathaniel's. "But you have no right to voice your opinions."

The feminist in me lashed out and I growled in anger…not realizing until that moment that Scarlet, Richard, Renee and Phil were all here plus the thirty or so others. I laughed at the blond man and then smiled wickedly. "I outrank you." I said smugly.

"What?" He hissed, his body shaking.

"You heard me. I. Out. Rank. You." I repeated, stalking towards him I watched in slow motion as his arm lashed out at me, intending to hurt, but just as quickly I side stepped him and laughed in his face. "You don't seem to comprehend." I said deadly silent and all movement from him, the rest of the werewolves and my family stopped. "Because I am Alpha here, seeing as I outrank everyone…you have no choice but to listen to me…"I sighed. "Truth is I didn't come here to fight. I came here to warn you."

"Warn us?" A pair of twins asked stepping forward. Their bodies were toned and lean, their hair a dark smoldering black and their eyes a crisp emerald green.

"Have you not heard what the government is creating?" I asked.

"What?" Some of the others whispered simultaneously.

"Their creating super soldiers. Their giving regular military people capsules of powered drugs meant to perfect them."

"What are these pills made of?"

"Powdered vampire venom and werewolf blood mixed together."

The blonde man looked shocked. "Impossible…" He whispered.

"No, it is possible." I ran a hand through my hair, tousling it even further. "My vampire friend and his family have information on the project. I hear their calling it project VAMPWOLF."

"Vampires!" The blonde hissed.

"We are not getting into that story." I said annoyed. "Someone either vampire or werewolf has been taking pictures of our kind phasing, and then sending it to the government SECTOR 7."

"SECTOR 7…" A dark skinned man whispered. "I didn't think that was believable."

"Believe it." And then my aura became pure black. "You're caging young wolves!" I hissed.

"It's for their protection." The blonde said hastily. "Just for two weeks. Until they can comprehend what's happened to them."

"Two weeks in a cage." I growled, my body shaking. "That can make any animal, whether part human or other wise, crazy." And then I growled. "Get them out."

"Alpha!" A woman said in protest, staring at the blonde man. "Damon how can you let her speak to you thusly?"

"Thusly?" I laughed at her. "Stuck in the 1800's babe?"

"Shut up…" She hissed.

"Are you Nathaniel's—Rufus' mate's—brother?" I questioned him, now ignoring the woman.

"I am." He said smiling broadly. "You like my brother?" He asked.

"I _adore_ him!" I said excitedly.

"Most people don't." He said sadly. "It was shocking to see how devotedly that werewolf looked at him."

"Mates? Devotedly?" A older silver haired man asked stepping forward. "What's this about Nat?"

"He's been mated father." Damon grinned broadly again, his teeth flashing in the dim light. "And this woman _adores_ him!" The silver haired man exclaimed excitedly and then looked as if he were crying.

"He's always been so small…" The older man whispered.

"Its normal, trust me." I told him. "Rufus seems to like him smaller anyway." I smiled elatedly at the thought of Nathan and Rufus…and then my aura went black again. "Get them the fuck out of those cages."

"Do it!" Damon and the older man said hastily, and instantly the men were avid to obey.

Twenty or so wolves were released from their cages in five minutes…all of them scampering towards me, their noses trying to touch some part of my body. Whimpering was heard and instantly I was trying to calm them. "If you put them back in those cages, and I find out about it, all of you are dead." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I need to leave. Tomorrow I travel for Scotland."

"Scotland?" Damon asked.

"Yea…I have a surprised date with the king."

"King Uley?" Damon asked.

"Uley?" I asked faintly. "Like Sam Uley?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's the King's son."

"What?" I snapped.

"Err…" Damon hedged. "Why are you angered?"

"I-I holy fuck Sam's a prince? I'm mated to a prince?"


	12. My Violent Heart: CHAPTER ELEVEN

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters.

"We're not done here," I snarled at the men in the room as they started to make their way up the stairs. "Basement. Now." I snarled at Phil.

"W-why do you need to go there?" He asked shocked.

"I' need to see a steel door safe, with the unlock number of 2479."

"H-how do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"Benny…" He growled.

I smirked at him, and then growled out fiercely. "Show me the fucking safe now!"

"Y-yes!" He stuttered and then I followed behind him down another flight of stairs. And when I was walking up to the safe, punching in the numbers on the huge ass screen, watching the large door open wide, a growing sense of dread was filling me. Because I knew that what I would find in there would be everything Benny had told me of…and if so, Phil would have to go to jail for misplacement and partner to a murder…well murders would be the operative word.

I was afraid, but I stepped into the safe room anyway.

* * *

_**Three Days Later…**_** (NYPD)**

"What the fuck Ramón" Chester Rhodes shouted at the petite woman sitting in his office. His superiors were standing cautiously on the edges of the room. "This tape is fake… nothing on her can be true." He snarled the words at her with such ferociousness that random spittle fell from his mouth.

"What's wrong Chester?" Ramón asked him. "Afraid of the supernatural?"

"There is no such thing as werewolves!" He snapped.

"I believe it." Ramón said simply. "That girl was too quick to be human, her movements are too graceful…and she always moves in a pack with her 'gang'." She used quotation marks when she spoke the word. "All I know as I'm jumbling these things together is that the government is creating dangerous as fuck super soldiers. I'm not at liberty to ask questions to my superiors on the subject…but all I know for sure is that you're going to need to evacuate everyone from New York and anywhere near the capital of the U.S." She paused seeming to consider her words carefully. "I-I'm not exactly sure how this is going to play out…b-but what's on that recorder is true. You need to watch your steps. Something big…" She trailed off. "I'll find more information Chester." She whispered standing up, and suddenly she strode towards around his desk towards him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Ramón" He whispered. "Stop."

"I wanted to kiss you," She whispered her gorgeous hair falling in her eyes, covering the emotions swirling in them from his view. "I wanted to kiss you before it was too late…and I want to tell you that I was never angry at you, I was just afraid to tell you that—I love you." And with that she strode out of the office, but before she closed the door behind her she heard him whisper the words back to her.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go with you?" Nathaniel asked shocked. "B-but…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's not safe for you." Rufus said coolly mucking the conversation up terribly.

"I thought you loved me."

"Don't play that card Nathaniel." Rufus said even harsher.

"Glad I was just a good fuck for you." Nathaniel finally snarled getting a backbone. He brushed his white gold hair out of his eyes—which were glaring daggers at Rufus. Hating him.

"It isn't like that."

"Oh yea, that imprinting thing was just a way for you to get me into your bed." He was shaking violently, his blue eyes seething, looking like they could burn holes through the wall.

"Nathan…" Rufus whispered walking towards him.

"NO!" Nathan screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" He watched as Rufus choked on hurt, but suddenly his body was ripping, his skin shredding.

"Baby!" Rufus said worriedly, already phasing into his silver form. silver and gold, Rufus thought, how ironic.

_I hate you!_ Nathan growled launching himself at Rufus.

_Sweetheart… _Rufus thought in angst.

_Burn in fucking hell! _Nathaniel screamed at him in his mind.

_God your gorgeous…_ Rufus thought…and it was true. Nathaniel's fur was like liquid gold, shimmering and glinting in the light. His eyes were still the pristine blue like always, but they had hurt in them. _I love you so much…_ Rufus thought.

_Liar_ Nathan said, but he had a weird feeling going on in the vicinity of his heart…kind of like a quick fluttering. Was he _imprinting_? All he could seem to do was stare at Rufus' buff wolf form and sigh in wonder. _Love you…_ he finally whispered.

_New it…_Rufus answered. _But now, you're definitely coming…_

_Yaaay_! Nathan said excitedly and then launched his frame at Rufus.

* * *

The scientists at USSC United States Science Center watched their developing soldiers curiously. Some were afraid of a pending attack from one of their creations others boasted about wanting to be just like the soldiers, one scientist in particular, Kristy Scott was trying to figure out a means of escape.

When the scientists had signed on they'd been forced to sign a contract stating that anything they do was secretly and that they would never leave USSC premises. Kristy felt like a trapped beast, waiting out for the day that she could put her escape plan into action. The Center was like a prison. Grey cement bricks covered the outside, and on the inside…it looked like a cage.

The soldiers were inhuman—obviously—but she knew that they had a plan as well. They may look like they were going to follow orders but she knew that wasn't the truth. The soldiers were incandescently beautiful…but they had powers beyond belief and she—

"Kristy," A gorgeous melting voice said from behind her, and she was slammed back into the present and reminded that she was in the room with Cole, one of the soldiers…and her fiancé.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her, something flittered across his face but was hidden instantly. He was so gorgeous, she thought. His thick black hair curling around his head, his skin now paler than ever held an aluring glow.

"It isn't important Cole," I told him smiling sadly.

"Everything about you is important to me." He said, his warm, spicy breath washing over my face.

"I miss how things were…a-and I'm frightened."

"Of me?" He whispered his now red eyes— no longer bright blue — flashing pain.

"Not of you," She whispered kissing his cold as ice cheek. "Never of you," But she knew she was lying.

She knew, but she just couldn't help it.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked into my phone just after the first ring. I was packing my clothing into my bags, not entirely paying attention. My hair repeatedly falling in front of my eyes was beginning to annoy me to no end.

"Bella," A smooth warm mahogany voice said from the other end.

"Sam?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh God, baby, it's so good to hear your voice." He sounded pained, and tears began to form in my eyes. "God baby, I didn't want Emily!"

I tensed instantly but didn't speak…if we were ever to fix the relationship I needed to listen to his story. "Go on," I said slowly.

"It wasn't her. I would never want her again. I thought I'd shown you that with all of the many times I'd made love to you."

"S-Sam," I choked.

"It was the baby," He whispered. "It was the idea of a fricken baby that made me go haywire like I did." He sighed and in my mind I could see him running a hand through his thick black hair, a sad expression on his face. "I didn't know until you'd gone how much I'd fucked things up." He whispered and I wished I could ease his pain.

"Oh Sam…"

"You don't know what it's been like. I've been so sorry, and I couldn't reach you and then Jake got your number from the vampire…"

"Edward…" I growled.

"No don't be angry!" He shouted. "I needed to tell you that I love you!"

"S-Sam…" I choked again. "I-I love you too."

"That's good baby," He said and I could see him smiling. "I've been a mess for weeks. After you left I was so miserable, all I could do was roll my self into a ball and pray for oblivion. I couldn't eat or sleep, all I could do was think of you."

"Sam…" I said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, more than you can even comprehend."

* * *

**Fucking finally you guys! Bella and Sam are as of right fucking now...BACK TOGETHER! Aren't I like totally awesome? Pshh! Yaaa I am. Bitches I pown this story's ass...Okay got that out of my system now, so much language in only two senteces. Ok so like please comment on this chapter...because after this one is where all of the action BEGINS!!!! Okay, I am leaving you now to your minds to ponder and question my alluringly smart self on what will happen next. **

**PEACE HOMES!!! IThinkImParanoid**


	13. With Teeth: CHAPTER TWELVE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters._

I spoke to Sam over the phone twice more before we left New York, neither time did I brig up the subject of his royalty. The parting between my family and myself was…disturbing, from my sister cried profusely all over my shirt…and my brother—let's just say he had this idea in his mind that I was younger then he and so he needed to be the man.

"Where are you going?" He'd asked our last day at school.

"Away," I'd answered simply.

He'd growled angrily and snarled something that sounded like 'Damn stubborn werewolves…assholes all of them.'

"Excuse me?" I'd spoken softly and dangerously. His eyes had gone wide in fear but he'd controlled it. "Do you want to say that again, only louder?"

"I'm your brother." He'd shouted, causing people to stare at us. "I deserve to fucking know where your going!"

"Shut up!" I'd yelled. "I'm older than you!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"Were going to Scotland and then Romania," Marcus had said cutting in on our shouting.

"Marcus! You bastard!" I'd said angry at him then.

"Thank you," Richard had said joyously.

"Men!" I'd growled and stomped off to my locker. I'd just opened it when sobbing wails came from behind me.

"Y-you're _leaving!_" My sister had wailed throwing herself at my back.

"Uhh…" I'd stuttered not at all schooled with the family and hugs thing. "Scarlet?" I'd questioned her. "I-I'm uh…coming back you know…" _Kill me now!_ I'd silently pleaded.

"B-but that will be like forever!" She'd sobbed harder and then buried her face into my throat, marring my pristine white shirt with her salty tear stains.

"Babe, your ruining my shirt." I'd said slightly piqued, it had been then I'd noticed we'd gathered a crowd. _Ahh…fu-uck!_ I thought desperately. "Scarlet!" I'd told her sternly grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her back at arms length. "Suck it up! You're not a fucking baby!" Oh man I'd been so annoyed I don't think I'd paid any attention to her feelings.

"Y-you bitch!" She'd shouted at me wrenching out of my arms. "Do you not care that your family _care_ that _you're_ _leaving_?" She'd screeched at me so loudly that I think if I were human—wait no even as a werewolf—my eardrums would have blown.

"You know what?" I'd snarled back, visibly shaking but controlling my self so as I wouldn't have phased. "I can't deal with this shit now!" I'd grabbed my back pack out of my locker, slammed it closed, and then stomped off towards my pack.

"I hate you!" I'd heard my sister shout at me, causing the watching students to gasp in shock.

"You know you love me!" I'd called back and then left my family behind in a religious school located in the center of New York.

"Bella?" someone was calling my name. "Bella? Hey where'd you go?" I blinked my eyes concentrating back on the present to notice that Nathaniel was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oohh…" I said. "Hey, what's up?" I liked Nathan…a lot. He was cute, gorgeous, and absolutely perfect for Rufus. His white gold hair was hanging in front of his crystal blue eyes, and his lean, yet sexy, body was clad in a pair of light wash holy jeans, dark blue and white striped v' neck shirt and cherry red vans. It was shocking to see him in such attire, I only ever saw him in his school uniform.

He noticed my staring and blushed. "Sorry…" I said embarrassed.

"No, big… but the planes loading soon, about five minutes." He smiled and I couldn't help but be enchanted.

I looked around me to notice that all the people in the area were gathering their on board bags and getting ready to load. "We're first class right?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, smiling that devastatingly cute smile again.

"I stood up, pushing down the pencil type skirt on my Miki de Vici European blue sundress, the dress was gorgeously paired with my flat, silver colored ankle boots. The outfit fit my frame perfectly, not too tight, but not too loose either. The bodice was a heart shaped halter; the ends of the dress' skirt flittered out and turned to a lighter shade of blue, almost like ice.

"Jeeze Bella!" Nathan whispered. "All you did was stand up and everyone's' eyes zeroed in on you in an instant.

"I didn't do it intentionally…" I whispered to him, and then kissed his cheek and walked towards the boarding line just as the attendant called for first class tickets.

_

* * *

_

_2 days later…_

We were exiting the plane and my ass felt like it had needles poking at it. "Fuck me…" I groaned into the arm Marcus had wrapped around my shoulders.

"Poor, poor, Bella!" Marcus joked. "Now you know how we feel when you order us around."

"I'm a needle in your ass?" I question him dangerously.

"Of course you are babe." He said smiling mischievously at me and then pulling me along with him to the baggage claim. "You know it's supposed to be chilly?" He questioned.

"Uh…I don't feel the cold?" I answered back questioningly.

"We know that Bella," Rufus said coming up behind us, Nathan's hand clasped in his. "But Nathan grabbed you a change of clothes so you'd look normal."

"I'm not normal?" I growled.

"Of course you are!" Nathan said, hitting Rufus on the back of his head and extracting a leather backpack off his shoulder. His carry on bag.

"The clothes are in here." He said. "I just figured you could wear the shoes you already have on. Besides." He said smiling to ease the sting of his words--then set a grey wool pea coat in my arms along with the bag-- "You look great in anything…including rags."

"God I love you!" I told him smiling, kissed his cheek and then stomped towards the bathroom.

I threw on the clothes quickly…black skinny jeans, a red and white scribbled long sleeve shirt and then threw on the coat. Nathan was right, I said in my mind as I stared at myself in the mirror. I did look good in anything.

We'd purchased a few expensive European vehicles at one of the car dealerships near the airport…and it had been surprising to find that Marcus actually new Gaelic, so the language issue was good to go, but for the most part the Scottish people also spoke English so that was Okay too.

"Where are we going?" Rufus asked from the backseat of the vehicle, his arm latching on to the seatbelt as I made a sharp turn, my speed still increasing even though I was in a foreign country, driving on the opposite side of the road, and on the opposite side of the car.

"Stupid question." I told him.

"Really?" He asked piqued. The scenery flew past us in intricate shades of green. The moors looked dank and the wind whipped the car like a swatter to a fly. "How was it stupid?"

"We've gone over this Rufus," I told him irritated, swinging the car around a curve just missing an on coming car. I sighed and sped up a bit more, while taking a swig from the bottle of orange juice I'd purchased at a desolate gas station we'd passed hours earlier, and then taking a bite out of the Twinkie I held in my other hand while driving dangerously with my knee. "We've talked about what would happen once we got to Scotland."

"Which is…?" He asked.

"Damn you…" I mumbled, speeding up even further on the narrow road.

"Do you know exactly where we are?" Nathan asked.

"Duhh!" I yelled. "There's a fucking GPS right on the fucking dashboard. Can you not here it telling me the fucking directions?"

"Use the 'f' bomb…" Nathan snickered.

"_Turn left here._" Announced the annoying voice from the GPS system. I followed the voices orders, turning sharply barely missing the turn. I laughed as I saw the other cars accidentally skip the turn. "Idiots," I mumbled.

_"Destination point five miles ahead."_ I growled annoyed once again with the voice. There was a large town fast approaching us as I drove at the dangerous pace. I knew I should slow, the sign did say 25 mph…but I couldn't help it.

**Welcome to Wolf Wood**

**Population: 10,792**

"Well then…" I murmured, "That isn't obvious at all."

The town or city was quite cute, I had to admit it. The buildings were all synchronized in style and coloring, but they were larger than I thought they would be. Taller but not much taller buildings were perched here and there with business labels plastered across the tops. I saw a large glass building with 'THE HYATT' labeled on it in big red letters. "Thank God!" I exclaimed, _a fucking hotel, _I thought pulling in sharply and parking my car, the others followed simultaneously behind me.

I stepped out of the vehicle and the cool Scottish wind hit me hard. "Whoa!" I laughed, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Marcus, Daniel," I called. "Come with me to check in."

"Of course your greatness," They both said bowing low.

"Come along _peasants_." I said in a queenly tone and then laughed.

They followed behind me as I walked towards the hotel. I pushed the glass doors open and was instantly transported into the world of high society. Business men were perched in chairs in what could on be the common room, their bodies adorned in three piece suits. The wives—I assume they were the wives—were sitting on the opposite side of the room, their bodies fashioned in raw silk and peals.

The scent of werewolf was so strong that I nearly gagged. There had been a buzzing noise when I had pushed open the door, so now everyone was blatantly staring at us. I walked forward, my tread soft, my movements so sharp that I thought I could cut something.

"Can I help you?" The young teen boy behind the desk asked. He was tall and smelled like a werewolf, his hair looked dyed black and he had piercings in his face.

"Didn't think they hired emos…" Marcus grumbled. I turned my head sharply to him, but he just laughed. The boy growled and I snapped at him; "Be quiet." Instantly he obeyed and there was a large gasp from the people in the common room.

"I need ten rooms max, five if you don't have ten."

"Of course," He murmured, quickly doing my bidding. "Your name?" He asked.

"Swan." I answered.

"Full name miss," He said politely.

"Bella Swan."

"Why does that sound familiar?" The boy mumbled but typed it in none the less. "Here you go," He finally said minutes later handing them their keys. "Anything else I can help you with."

"Yea," Marcus grumbled obnoxiously. "You can tell us where the _fuck_ we can find _Sam Uley._"

* * *

**Whoa! Wasn't that awesome... kind of short though right? So... I'm totally hooked on harry potter fan fiction now...and I'm thinking about righting one. I'm going to give you guys the summary...and then maybe tell me if you like it, not that you have to!**

**Summary for Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**It's been 5 years since the battle against Voldamort, and things have changed. Hermione is no longer the ugly know-it-all, Ron no longer the perfect best friend, and Harry is no longer 'The One'. But something happened to Hermione on that fateful battle long ago. She was changed into a vampire, and now she's a slave to the darkness. She's been requested to work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the post of DFADA (DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS) everyones shocked excepter her...but when she meets up with her old palls again will they notice the changer or will they go on thinking of her as the girl from long ago...and why does she have this terrible attraction for 'The Boy Who Lived'? **


	14. In the Dark: CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._

I once again swerved the car into oncoming traffic, trying not to let my anger, and nervousness show. _Damn him…_ I thought. Sam was already fucking engaged, or so I'd heard from the boy behind the counter.

I'd also found out where he was today. Apparently there was a police day at the local high school. Police came in to speak to the kids about safety and not to do drugs. There were presentations from the officers and apparently there was a self defense class towards the end.

I pulled into the parking lot of the high school, my body shaking and my hands squeezing the steering wheel so hard that it was going to break. A low growl reverberated through my throat and the shaking of my body increased.

"Bella?" Daniel asked turning his head to look at me. "Bella, babe…._breath_!" He launched across the seat to grab my head in both of his hands, and turned my face towards his. "Look at me," He demanded. I growled low, the wolf side of me wanting out, wanting to release the anger that was piling up inside of me.

"Breathe with me Bell's." Daniel whispered. "In through your nose," I followed his order. "Out through your mouth. In through your nose, out through your mouth…Do it one more time babe."

A few moments later I was cooling down and leaning my head against the headrest. "Holy shit…" I mumbled. "That was scary."

"I don't think your wolf likes the thought of Sam being engaged," Rufus' voice came from my left and I turned to see him bending in through the open window. He brought his hand up to run it through my now clean locks—we'd checked in at the hotel to shower and change earlier—his fingers making soothing motions against my scalp.

"_I _don't like that thought," I told him, and then looked past him to see that the other members of my pack had crowded around the small sports car. "Let's go then." I said crisply, wanting to get away from the awkward moment.

I shoved the door open allowing the cool wind to hit my hot face and throat, the only skin that was showing seeing as I was bundled up like a Christmas tree. After taking the shower at the hotel I had pulled on a my dark purple bra and panties, a pair of black and white pin stripe skinny jeans, my scarlet red scrunch blouse, and my grey flat ankle boots that had red heart buttons on the side. I'd left my phone back in the hotel on the charging outlet, so if _that bastard_ called I wouldn't be able to pick it up.

I pulled my black pea coat tighter around me, trying to show the pretense of coldness to all the staring strangers.

"Sh-it!" Mark, one of my pack members growled. He was tall, maybe six five, with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. He had high alpha status, but rarely participated in anything the pack did, we'd been surprised to see that he had even come on the journey. "Do you see the babes?" He asked, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

I laughed low in my throat, and then glanced up at the now snowing sky. It was getting greyer outside, and the wind was getting colder—not that I felt it. The humans were all migrating towards the doors now, their words shifting from Gaelic to English. I glanced around at the scenery once more before we headed inside the building. The grass seemed to want to stay green all season long, and even the flowers appeared to be just beginning to bloom. Sighing and shaking my head in awe of Scotland I walked inside the high school my energy pumped and just my body just aching for a fight.

* * *

Sam was going to blow a gasket. He hadn't been able to reach Bella all morning and he was so fucking pissed off that he was debating on whether or not to punch the wall or punch Cynthia—the bitch wouldn't leave him alone.

"_SAAAMMM!_" She whined in that annoying ass voice she had. He was still appalled at himself to think that he had ever wanted this plastic ass.

_"What,"_ He snarled at her. _"Do you want?!"_ He wanted to shove her into a wall. _Get the fuck away from me…._ He thought desperately.

_Pick up the phone Bella…._ He mentally screamed in his mind as once again her voicemail picked up. _This is Isabella Swan, I'm not here right now, so leave a message and maybe I'll get the fuck back with you._

"Damn…" He mumbled.

"Sergeant!" One of the male field officers called. Sam turned his head to see Ramen Norcle jogging towards him through the dense crowd, the cent of werewolf wafted off of him like a bad aftershave.

Ramen was a good guy a good wolf too…but he was often made fun of because of his name. Ramen Norcle was often called Ramen Noodle. Bastards had now idea how un-fucking-funny that was.

Damn he needed to stop swearing, ever since Bella had ditched he'd been swearing up a God damned storm…and he was beginning to be known as a potty mouth.

"_SAM!_" Cynthia whined again, and he almost threw her into the fucking trashcan that sat two feet away—one that looked and smelled like it was full of dank disgusting things.

"_God save me…_" He whispered. "Yes Noodle-," He coughed into his hand and repeated; "Yes Norcle,"

Ramen Norcle grinned like a fucking sunshine Telly Tubby fucker and Sam wanted to throw him into the fucking trash can as well. "Captain wants to speak to you."

"You came all the way from the other side of the school… just to tell me this- when you could of spoken to me over the fucking radio?" No. He didn't want to throw Ramen Noodle, Ramen _Norcle_ into that nasty ass trash can… he wanted to through him into a vat-o-shit that smelled so fucking bad he'd die within the hour.

_"SAM DAMIEN ULEY!"_ Cynthia screamed at him. _"WILL YOU GOD DAMNED LISTEN TO ME!"_

"Woman!" Sam shouted at her. "I have had it. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. _Alone._"

Cynthia whimpered in hurt but pushed on.

"We're engaged-," She hedged

"We are _not engaged!_" Sam cut her off. "You are simply imagining things."

"Yes we ar-,"

"Captain said it was urgent Sam," Nood—_Norcle _interjected. _Have to remember Norcle not Noodle, _Sam reprehended himself.

"Of course," Same said, and with that he reached into his pocket pulled out the twenty dollar bill he'd shoved in there for lunch, handed it to _Norcle_ and then whispered desperately; "You are such a fucking life savor. Now keep the bitch away from me and I'll give you an extra fifty." Norcle vigorously nodded and Sam strode off, Cynthia's whining following behind him.

* * *

"I can't do it." I whimpered. I stood in the hallway outside the large auditorium filled with adults and students wanting to do nothing more than run for my life. "I swear to God that if I see him I'm going to jump him where he stands."

"Shit Bella!" Nathan muttered. "Didn't know you've been this horney."

"No… you don't get it." I mumbled, running a hand through my already tousled brown locks. "It's just _Sam._ I can already smell him right here and I'm so fucking horney that I want to fuck the wall." As a matter of fact I was debating on whether or not to fuck the wall…more like _hump_ the wall.

"Whoa," Rufus muttered. "Well—," He cleared his throat a few times, sniffed the air and grinned. "Well well, little miss prissy wants to do the Nasty!" The laughter was loud that filled the hallway, and all the talking inside the gymnasium stopped. The door opened a second later and two police officers walked out, eying up the pack like fresh meat.

"Can we help you," One of them asked. He was tall and lean, with broad set shoulders and eyes as deep as moonlight.

"Yea," Rufus said before I could speak. "We're a bit late, we got lost, and can we go in?"

"Sure!" The guy said smiling and then he gaped as he watched Rufus grab Nathaniel's hand and stride languidly through the doors. I followed behind, mumbling violent curses at Rufus, but he just through his head back and laughed causing women's glances to zoom in on him…and then on his and Nathan's hands locked together.

"Bella!" Rufus called, and just as he did my eyes had zoned in on Sam who had been standing at the podium speaking moments before. His eyes seemed to soak me in, and he whispered her name. I waved to him, trying not to show how much I wanted to just jump him and fuck him.

He looked delectable in his police officer uniform. It fitted his body like a glove, causing my mouth to water excessively and those lower parts below to boil over with heat. God! Could he tell what just a look of him did to me?

"Bella?" He whispered into the microphone.

"Hi Sam…." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"You're here!" He nearly shouted, causing some of the onlookers to wince.

"Yea…I caught a plane three days ago."

"I-I," he stuttered, and ran a hand through his hair. Sighing he started again. "I've been trying to reach you." He laughed a little into the microphone angst showing on his face. "I called you a million times."

"I um-," I cleared my throat. "I plugged it in the charger this morning." I was moving down the steps closer to the ground, closer to _him._ "I'm sorry I didn't call." I told him as I reached the floor. He was only feet away…and I could _feel_ the _love_ rolling off of him in waves…and suddenly I knew that he wasn't playing me, that whatever engagement he was in wasn't real. What he and I had was real.

"I missed you," He whispered into the speaker.

"Me too…" I told him stepping closer, wanting to touch him. "I-I um, I love you." I told him.

"Ahh… baby," He whispered, and then stepped away from the microphone and towards me. He pulled me into an earth shattering kiss…one that made my knees fell like jelly and my belly fill with butterflies. "Bella baby, I love you too." He kissed me again, and cheers went through the crowd.

I smiled with tears in my eyes, and he whipped them away with his thumbs. "I love you so much." He told me. "And if you heard anything about an engagement it wasn't true."

"I know." I smiled at him, and then kissed him again.

Life was sweet. Life was good. And fuck me if the bulge in Sam's pants was anything but satisfying.

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHA I have completed the chapter bitches...tell me if you like. READ AND REVIEW**


	15. 100th Window: CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I own Plot and extra characters.

* * *

**Here you go readers. The next chapter! Lemon ahead!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen:

_USSC, somewhere in the wilderness_

Cole Bartis stood stone still as he watched Kristy Heart—his fiancé—work cautiously around him. She was so skittish… almost as if she were _afraid of him_.

Him! Cole, her fiancé!

How could she ever fear him?

"I'm done now Cole," Her voice, so beautiful, yet it seemed to hitch in volume when their eyes collided.

"Kristy…" He murmured, reaching a hand out to touch her, he was startled when she flinched away from. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"It's nothing." Hurriedly she spoke the words as if she was afraid to anger him.

And then it hit him.

She was afraid.

She was horribly, desperately…afraid of him.

"Do you hate me?" He whispered to her.

"What…?" Her body turned towards him her face a mask of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Do…Do you hate what I am now? What I've become?" Cole paused for breath—though he didn't need to breathe—before he spoke the words that he already knew the answer to. "Are you afraid of me?"

She didn't answer for a few moments, and he could here the steepness of her breath, the harsh, fast beats of her heart as they pounded against her rib cage. He could sense on some level the valley of distance that was building between them.

The monster he'd become was breaking their bond.

"I love you…" She mumbled to him. _What? Loves me? _His mind was completely confused by that answer. "I cant ever stop loving you…but I'm so afraid." She buried her face in her hands, her body collapsing into a chair that rested against one of the four white walls of the room. "I'm so afraid you're going to die, that we will never have our wedding. I'm so afraid that we are never going to have our dream-come-true-ever-after." Her body began to wrack with sobs and when she lifted her face from her hands her midnight blue eyes were almost black from the emotions that swirled inside them. "I love you so much. I can't loose you…and that frightens me so much."

Suddenly she was standing, and then in the blink of an eye she was in his arms and they were, in turn, closing about her. "I love you." Cole whispered in her ear. "I should have never accepted this deal." His regrets were strong, the thoughts that floated in his mind were fleeting but they were full of the harshness of reality. "I want those things too. And when this stupid war is over…_we will have them._"

_BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ _

The alarm that signaled the shift switch blared throughout the building, announcing that it was time for Kristy and Cole's separation.

"Remember," Cole whispered as the security guard—another enhanced soldier—came in and cuffed him in titanium enhanced hand cuffs. "I love you," His words were strong as he voiced them, his heart was the truest of true. "Never forget. No matter what."

And then he was being pulled out of the lab and away from the only person in the whole compound that had minimal ability of controlling him.

Back inside the lab Kristy collapsed once again into the empty chair, her body wracking from the harsh sobs. "I love you too Cole. Never forget."

* * *

_New York, New York 13:00_

"Scar…?" Renee's voice was concerned as she knocked on her daughter door only to not receive an answer. This had been going on for the past two hours and she was beginning to debate whether or not to kick the door in. "Baby? Come on open up honey."

Once again there was no answer.

"Richard!" Renee called to her other child. "Come here please!" Her vice was horse and frightened because she noticed, as she twisted Scarlett's door knob only to find it locked, that something was very wrong.

"Yeah mom?" Richard asked stepping out of his room only to see his mother poised at his sisters door as if she were about to break it down. "What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from your sister today? Talked to her? Have you seen her around the house?" She was desperate.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Open her door. Please! Just so I know she's okay!"

"I-I…sure mom." Richard then shuffled back to his messy room, and grabbed the key that opened Scarlett's. He held it up to show his mother once they were focused on each other again.

But he could feel, in that weird twin connected way, that something was wrong with Scarlett.

"Scar?" He knocked on her door. Trying to see for himself if she'd answer. Getting no reply he then proceeded to shove the key into the lock, twisting it to unlock, and then shoving the door open to where it banged harshly against the wall.

It was then why they realized why she hadn't been opening the door.

She was dead.

Murdered to be more precise.

"Oh my god!" Renee screamed running to where Scarlett's dead suffocated body lay on the silk sheeted bed. "Oh my God! Baby! Baby please! Wake up!" She was shaking her daughter's body furiously but nothing was working.

"Dad!" Richards heart wrenching scream filled the house. "Dad!" He collapsed to his knees, his eyes staring sightlessly at his best friend and twin that lied murdered on the bed. How was he supposed to live without her…?

Gasping in shock Alice came awake from the future she'd just been seeing in a vision.

"Oh my God…" She whispered and then hurriedly she directed to Jasper; "Get in contact with Bella. Now."

Things were shifting in the paranormal world. Any cheats she could get she was going to use to her advantage.

* * *

_Scotland, Uley Castle 5:00_

"Mmmm… Sammy," I moaned as Sam's mouth teased my sensitive skin. "Don't leave a hicky!" God! I'd be mortified if the pack saw marks left over from our sexual activity.

"You're wearing to many clothes!" He hissed, his hand coming up to grab my pink lace, Versace blouse, only to shred it in half by his claws, along with my white push up bra.

"Oh god Sam!" I moaned as his mouth attacked my breast his shaggy black hair dancing deliciously against my tan skin. I was extremely happy we had decided to go back to the castle to do this instead of in one of the student bathrooms at the high school.

"SAM!" Yes I was definitely glad we decided to go back to the castle. The thick stone walls allowed me more volume in my screaming. "Right there… yes!"

"Mmmm… baby!" Sam growled, his teeth nipping at my skin, his skillful fingers venturing to a dark place that only he could claim. "That's it ride my fingers…" His voice was erotic, violent, causing shivers and goose bumps to ghost across my body.

"Sammy…" I whined, pleading him for something, anything. Release, explosion, climax _anything…_ "I want, I want…_now!_"

"Your so fucking hot Baby," He whispered into y ear as he moved up my body, placing himself between my legs. He entered me in one swift thrust, causing me to throw my head back and moan in rapture. His hips were quick as he trust into me, our flesh slapping together in oneness and in less then five minutes I was in orgasm heaven.

"SSSAAAAMMMMMMM!" I screamed and he roared out a "Holy fucking shit!" But he didn't stop there. No, the bastard felt the need to make me come again.

And again…

And fucking again!

"Sammy!" I whined wincing as he pulled out of me only to shift off to the side. "Man whore." I growled at him, even as I snuggled closer.

"Just like to hear you scream babe," He told me as he kissed my naked shoulder.

"You suck!" I pouted.

"No," He laughed, "That would be you." He kissed me softly causing my lids to drift from a low hum of arousal before I fell fitfully asleep.

Little did I know that hours from now my life would become a fucked up mess once again.

* * *

I hate lovey dovey sex scenes. So I tried to make this one kind of crackish. laugh out loud! Okay wells that last scene was dedicated to all my readers who PM'd me about a sex scene. It sucks but live with it.

* * *

**Review Me!**

_IThinkImParanoid_

* * *


	16. Everywhen: CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Discaimer: I do not own Twilight or any original characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I own plot and extra characters. _

* * *

My pack and I were standing in a large stone room. There weren't any windows only large florescent that stretched across the room. The lights gave off a sort of hazy glow that made my packs eyes look like glittering bulbs.

Scary if you ask me.

All around us werewolves littered the walls, and took all of the seats, causing my pack and I to stand in the center of the room. Surrounded.

I turned my head to speak to Sam, only to find that he wasn't next to me. I finally located him standing next to two people who were overly dressed.

I suppose that they must be the King and Queen.

"Ahh…! Bella!" King Uley said, striding forward. His arms were outstretched towards me, his bushy eyebrows fading into his hairline a bright smile on his old features, he seemed to be about to hug me, but stopped when a loud feminine growl filled the room. I looked over to see Queen Uley glaring at the man's outstretched arms.

"Aoibheann," King Uley admonished his wife. "You know I only have eyes for you…"

"Sometimes I wonder," The Queen spoke and her voice was deep and sultry. "Welcome _Isabella_," She sneered her name. "Your name seems to precede your appearance. But you still have imperfections…"

"Excuse me," I asked sharply, but she continued any way.

"—never mind the fact that you have no manners whatsoever,"

"Listen here bit-,"I was cut off once again!

"—it's a wonder, honestly, why Sam chose you over Cynthia." She smiled smugly and evilly at me. It seemed that the Bitch-Queen seemed to think that she had one some sort of wrestling match between us.

Too bad it had just begun.

Sam was going to be angry with me…but I didn't give a fuck, we'd just end up having great make up sex later.

I stalked down the stone stairs that lead to the center of the large room where we had been brought, my mind was whirling. I really wanted to sink my teeth into The Bitch-Queen, but I was going to limit myself to verbal abuse.

Knocking her down a couple pegs wouldn't threaten anything. Would it? Hopefully not.

"Listen here little miss I-Am-Queen-Bitch, _bitch_, I'm not going to take _fuck_ from your tiny ass mouth. I am not one of you little minions," I snarled, while I stomped towards her, my booted feet making a _clack, clack, clomp, clack_ noise as I walked.

"You have no right to speak to me this way." I was in her face now, and she looked a little startled. Her wild, curly, black hair framed a heart shaped tan face, tiny button nose, and a pair of startled blue eyes.

The crowd around us was snarling viciously at me, and I could hear somewhere in the group that Sam was snarling along with them.

"Why you little-," _I _cut _her_ off.

"Shut up," I told her, and with satisfaction I watched as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I'm here to save your ass, not get a lecture about how lacking my qualities are." I whirled away from her, but turned back sharply, shoving my finger in her face while a heavy sneer was on mine. "And you _will not_ compare me to that little plastic _whore_!"

Turning away sharply once again, I stalked a little ways away before I began talking again. "Now, you listen to me…I'm not here to bitch about manners, or cuss you out for being a Queen-Bitch. I'm here to ask if you will join my pack, friends, and me in trying to _save the fucking world_!"

She was silent for a long time, and I hate to actually admit it, but my hands began to sweat…because if we didn't gain and acceptance from the Queen and King of werewolves we were going to be short at least 8,000 soldiers, and that was most likely 8,000 human lives that would die.

King Uley opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to even order my killing, but his wife held up a hand. It seemed she was about to speak…"Stupid, obnoxious, little girl…" Aoibheann spoke softly but there was a smile on her face. "You seem think that I am not going to help you? Even after everything I have heard of you; your _immaculate _manners, _disgusting_ language, and _randylike _behavior I still accept you and my clan and I will do all in our power to help you."

My pack broke out into blaring howls and excited roaring.

One species down…

One to go.

I smiled evilly inside my mind, vampires here we come.

* * *

"Bella's not answering," Richard sighed as he hung up the phone and looked at his parents and everyone else in the room with a grimace.

"What do you mean she's not answering?" Renee snarled. "God damn it, Scarlett might be murdered and that little _slut_ isn't answering!"

"Mom!" Richard growled. "Do not talk about Bella that way!"

"Richard…" Phil began, his finger pointed dangerously at Richards chest, almost like he was cocking a gun. "Speak like that to your mother again and I will not be able to control my actions."

"You don't understand anything!" Richard growled, and it seemed like his body was shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly everyone was eerily quiet. They watched, as Richard seemed to calm him-self and his shaking, with baited breaths.

"Scarlett's my life. She's my best friend and without her I don't know what I'm going to do… But I can't blame Bella for not answering." He ran a slim hand through his hair and then pulled at the ends in agitation. "She's trying to save the planet from total domination of evil-military-test-subjects, so if she's a little busy at the moment that's alright. It's understandable."

Phil and Renee watched as the son seemed to glide towards them and they were a little shocked. "So for the time being," Richard said softly, "We just have to put her under lock and key in a room without windows or any unknown and known entry. We'll get some of your guards to watch her…and for now that should be good."

Richard walked away after that, his steps a little too soft and delicate; and his teeth, as he looked back and smiled at his parents, just a little too sharp.

His parents were frightened.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of Romania, in a place where plants never grew, and animals and humans never ventured was a large black, marble stoned castle. It was the one of the largest castles in the world, but it was unknown to the humans who ventured into the inhabitants country.

At one of the windows to the castle, looking out over the barren lands stood the King of Vampires. His green eyes calculated the outside world like he would a fly on the wall.

The King of Vampires'—Lucien, as his wife called him—was a tall, surprisingly buff looking man. He had black hair that was hued with blue, and his aristocratic features were what made his wife fall in love with him. But it was his eyes that were the most shocking of his appearance. The green had never faded away after his converting, which had been nearly thirty centuries ago. To some they said it was a sign of his godliness, but to him it was a sign of his power, his…_kingliness_ over the other vampires.

"My Lord," An unknown servant said from the doorway to the room Lucien stood in. "Your wife wishes to speak with you." The servant was shaking, so fearful of his king was he that the urge to run was beginning to bubble up from the depths inside him as his Lord turned to look at him.

"Tell her I will be there momentarily," Was his Lords curt answer before he turned back to the window.

"A-a-a-a-ah m-m-m-my lo-l-lord," The servant protested fearfully, and Lucien whipped around to look at him in annoyance.

"Spit it out!" Lucien growled at the incompetent man, before once again turning to look out at the desolate landscape through the window.

"M-m-my L-l-lady wishes t-to speakwithyou_rightnow_!" The jumbled words didn't seem to affect the King at all, and he was just about to reply to the servant…only to see him faint in fright right to the floor.

"Blast it all!" Lucien roared. "ILIANA!" He roared, and he knew that his wife heard him because muffled feminine laughter followed his blatant demand.

"Darling…" Lucien whipped his head to the side to see his beautiful wife Iliana standing in the doorway to the room he was standing in. "What did you do?" She asked pointedly as she stared at the servant who passed out in fright.

"I did nothing," Lucien growled, "Except becoming agitated with his insistent stuttering."

"Lucien, Lucien, Lucien…" His wife said exasperatedly, "What shall I do with you?" She smiled at him as he walked towards her and then took her into his arms.

"Ravish me?" He asked quirking his eyebrows.

"I think you've been a bit nau-," Her voice cut off and her eyes glazing over.

"Iliana?" Lucien asked worriedly. "lily…?" He used her pet name then, but he knew she wouldn't answer, she was deep in a vision and it might be some time until it was over. So, sighing in angst that their flirting had been cut short he led her to the large, overstuffed, armchair and sat down with her in his lap. The armchair was the only piece of furniture in the stone, walled room. Iliana had forced him to put it in the room, saying 'don't complain when there is nowhere to sit'.

Lucien looked down at his little, delicate wife. She was so tiny, only coming up to mid chest when she stood next to him. Her hair was a white blonde and her eyes were the purest of blues. Her lips—which he kissed often, mind you—were a soft rose color, that contrasted with her pale white skin.

Vampire or not, she was the most beautiful creature on earth, and he would never tire of her.

Coming awake with a gasp, Iliana grasped his shirt, balling it into her fists as she once again became lucid to the world around her. "Lucien…" She whispered her eyes full of fear. "She's coming."

"Who is coming lily?" He asked combing his fingers through her hair.

"The white wolf," She glanced up at Lucien and her eyes were full of wonder. "She's going to unite the species Lucien. She's going to save us all."

Lucien could only gape at his wife and try to comprehend what she just said.

Seconds later he was jostling into action. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed his second's number.

"Lucien," Rupert said instantly as he answered. "What is it?  
"Ready the coven," Lucien growled standing up with Iliana in his arms. "And begin preparation for the uniting of the clans."

* * *

_USSC_

The leader of project VAMPWOLF stood above all 12,000 of his test subjects, and many more were on the way from the other facilities across the world.

He was just as enhanced as the soldiers who stood before him.

"It is time for you to understand what you signed up for!" He told the.

No one dared speak.

"Your job is to kill all species of power." His face seemed to glow eerily in the overhead light from the lamps.

"You will rip apart the vampires…burn them and then watch ass they turn to ash." A sinister smile lit his features. "You will destroy all forms of werewolves…"

"But!" He shouted, even though it was unnecessary. "You will bring the leaders to me…" He became silent and it was barely heard above the cheering of the soldiers as they roared out their knowing victory, when he spoke again.

"I will kill them all…"

* * *

**So there you have it folks! The new chapter is copleted! I tried to make it longer, hopefully I succeeded. **

**Now I have a pole going, and it's about the story, so vote!**

**You can probably guess, from reading the chapter, that Richard is becomming...wolf like. so answer the poll and tell me yes of no!**

**Do you want both Richard and Scarlett to phase?**

**Yes**

**no**

_**X3**_

* * *

ITIP


	17. Omen: CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. I own plot bunny and extra characters._

**Washawww! Everyone, I have _finally_ updated. I'm sorry about having to wait for such a long time. Also, even though you all waited very patiently this chapter is still not very long. **

**I suck...**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam watched as Bella slowly ran her hands through her hair. "I'm so afraid Sam…" She whispered, burying herself deeper into his embrace. "What happens if I fail?" The question was so out of place to Sam that he couldn't answer right away.

"Sam?" Bella asked, suddenly afraid of her mate's answer.

His eyes deep, and filled with something molten; Sam answered," You won't fail," He paused and then said more forcefully. "I won't let you."

"Sam…" Bella whispered before she kissed his cheek and then snuggled down next to him in the covers; slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

They had just arrived in Romania; their arrival had been greeted with eagerness from the vampire royalty. They had known—somehow—to be expecting them. Though this had frightened Sam, his protection of Bella the only thing he thought of, he was not displeased by it. To have such an eager welcome was beneficial to the survival of the human race.

A race that might dwindle and die if they couldn't save it and it needed to be soon. The vampire king's queen had sensed a stirring in the mutants, VAMPWOLF, they were preparing for war…and they only had a few more months to begin the training…to learn how to _kill_ they hybrids.

Sam highly doubted they would be able to discover it in that short amount of time.

He prayed that someone—even though he wasn't religious—would save them.

_Any one please…_ Sam thought, as he stared at Bella's now sleeping face his fingers ran though her hair, his nose filled with her scent and he too began to fall into sleep.

_Someone…I beg you…allow us to survive…_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Riley growled his eyes a vicious shade of brown, almost black, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Why am I not allowed to see Scarlett?"

He debated on breaking down the door that stood between him and his sister…but he knew it was a fruitless effort.

"You are in a difficult situation Riley," His father—Phil—growled. His eyes were lit with something that could almost be called disgust. "Your change is approaching, and your sister has been experiencing the same symptoms. It seems that both you and she have inherited that _disgusting_ werewolf gene."

His words sliced a hole through Riley's heart but he held strong…"What do you expect?" Riley growled. "How can I believe that she is safe if I cannot see, hear, or speak with her?"

"You just have to deal." His father growled before he turned swiftly away and stalked towards the door that led towards the garden.

"I'm going to kill you…" Riley growled, and he swore he heard something inside him rumble in agreement.

* * *

_Somewhere in the VAMPWOLF compound._

"I love you," She whispered to him… her fingers lightly tracing the scar lines that scattered around his face. "No matter what I am, I love you."

"You don't," The man whispered his voice ruff and full of regret. "If you loved me you never would have agreed to this."

"It was the only way I could protect you!" She pleaded. Turning away from his she walked to one of the pure white walls that lined the room.

_So much white…_ she thought. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. The solitude was eating away at her, allowing her madness to begin to penetrate her brain.

"Please…" She begged him. "Don't make this choice."

"She loves me." Her husband told her, staring at his wife he was shocked by the large amount of pain that over took her once beautiful, now deadly, face. "She provides for me where you have not."

_"Where I have not…"_ His wife whispered in angst, red tears beginning to bleed down her face. "I LOVE YOU!" She cried jumping towards him in a millisecond. "How could you doubt me? Did I not gift you with a child? Did I not vow in sickness and in health for you? What more do you want from me? I-I only did this to _protect you._" She began to whimper, large shudders wrecked her body. "You believed in me when I told you what I wanted to do. That I wanted to do _this_; you said you agreed. Why are you stopping now?"

"She's pregnant." He told her, the biting words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. "Charlotte…" He pleaded as he saw his wife break.

"_Get out…_" She whispered as her body sunk towards the floor.

"Charlotte…sweetheart--,"

"Get. Out." She said once more only this time she was looking at him…and her eyes were dead. "LEAVE NOW! Before I kill you like both of my disgusting halves wish to!"

"Plea-"

"Leave, Lucien." She told him once more before she completely closed in on herself…her body slowly sagging, and her mind going completely blank.

"I'm sorry," Lucien whispered to her; he left the room slowly, not understanding what had just happened.

It wasn't until he heard the large crash and the loud sobs that filtered down the hall until he understood what he had just done.

Now he prayed for death.

* * *

The Vuturri were not easily surprised, and they rarely felt anger; but now that they were faced with such a decision as this, they knew what emotions were needed.

"Kill her," Aro commanded. "And if you don't come back with little Bella Swan's body, then I will kill you, Dimitry."

"Yes, My Lord." Dimitry answered striding purposefully towards the door. "Come along, Felix." He called.

"Aro…" Marcus whispered. "Is this wise?"

"Of course it is." Aro said, and slowly—human speed—his features returned to their normal phycoticness.

* * *

**Review me guys. It'd be nice to at least, somehow, make it up to 150 revies. I'd love you forever. Shit! There wasn't even any swearing in this chapter! What the fuck is wrong with me!**

**That's deffinitely a first!**

**Fuck you all! **

**kuddos everyone, that wasn't serious.**


	18. Hurricane: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters, Stephenie Meyer does; I own plot and extra characters._

_**Whew... and update within three days...someone should fucking shoot me and see if I have like...a fucking tumor or some shit. Usually it takes me four months or some shit...**_

**_lol, but anyway I'm trying to update more rapidly...because I've gotten multiple PM's from my avid readers claiming I update too slow--which I do--but I'm going to try to rectify that. _**

**_Also, last chapter I somehow had Riley down as Scarlett's brother's name instead of Richard-I don't really know what happened only I'm to lazy to go back and change it. Maybe I will before my next update. _**

**_XD_**

* * *

"Belly, baby, it was just a question!" Sam's voice was exasperated as he spoke to me, and I could hear in the unrational part of my brain the underlay of 'Sorry'.

"A question like that, Samuel;" I snarled at him. "Is not something you ask at a time like this!"

"It was a reasonable question, Isabella." Sam's voice was placating and I hated it. "Do you-do you not wish to have that with me?" He didn't sound insecure in fact he just sounded…mildly curious; as if he didn't care either way—whether or not we had children together.

I snarled at an "Oh?" and stormed past him out of our rooms. "'Are we going to have children together?' Oh, yes, Samuel, that's not a schocking question at all!" I spun towards him, my blood red heals clicking against the marble floor that layed in the large, Vampire King's, castle. "You know what—at this moment, in this time period, and right now with the schedule we have…No, no I don't wish to have children with you right now." I spun away from him, my chocolate colored hair wafting up onto my cheeks as I went.

"Bella!" Sam cried, shock apparent in his voice. "How can you be so callous about our future!?"

"Callous?" I snarled at him as I continued walking. "You believe me so callous; you the man who asked me a question of such trivial importance at a time like this!" I was so upset so hurt. "How could you do something like this to me Sammy…?" I Stopped, turned to face him, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "Don't you care about me?" I didn't know the answer myself. "For right now am I not enough? I love you! I'm sorry that right now I don't wish for children…but it's-it's just—look at the world we live in now! There's a war about to rage…and I don't want to bear a child in this time!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Sam said, quickly he came towards me; his arms wrapped tightly around my body. "I love you, of course I do… It's just that—my wolf—my wolf and I want children. We don't necessarily want them now…but we do want them. And I, I just want to make sure that you wish to have them with me."

"You know I do," I whispered, my eyes lifting up to stare into his deep almost black ones. "I love you," I whispered to him my mouth coming up to catch the side of his.

"I love you too." He whispered to me as his lips caught mine. "I'm going to devour you…" He growled as he shoved me against a wall, my back slammed into cold stone and I melted eternally into his arms…

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Richard growled his anger uncontrolled, his mind whirling. _Where was Scarlett? Where was his sister?_

"Calm down, Son," His father's best friend Roger growled; his hands were like a vise around Richard's throat.

"I need to see Scarlett!" He shouted at the man. "Right now!" He was shaking uncontrollably, his mind beginning to dim only to focus on that source of anger.

"You can't, Richard, you can't; she has already phased and her wolf is out of control."

"No…" Richard gasped pain splitting throughout his body, his mind snapping in half along with his skin.

"Fuck" Was his last garbled word before he phased.

A loud Roar—_was it his?—_sounded throughout the room.

"Shit!" Roger growled. "Damien! Anthony! Get in here now…"

And then Richard lost all sense of the world around him, and only the anger controlled his mind.

* * *

Cole Bartis was drinking human blood for the first time…and he loved it. He had no recollection of how he came to obtain it, only that the body lying dead in front of him, blood seeping out of it, was a wonderful meal.

"Cole!" that was his name, he knew that it was on some sane plane. "What have you done!"

He looked up, his eyes startled to find his fiancé Kristy Heart, staring at him in shock and fear.

"This isn't what it looks like…" He pleaded, finally realizing what he'd done. "Baby, this isn't what it seems!"

He didn't know who he was trying to believe. The lies…or the truth that laid right before his eyes.

* * *

**Muwhahahahahahah.... I have conquored ****and defeated this chapter....**

**Plan on checking for the next chapter around the end of the week, it should be a bit longer than this measley whimpey thing. (_laughing hysterically!_) **

**Okay guys! This time you should deffinitely review.**

_There's this little green button at the bottom of the page towards the middle that your not technically required to push...but if you di so I wouldn't be opposed to it! in fact, if some did send me a review by pushing that hug ass obnoxiously prominant green button I would mail you cookies...after I found your address_


	19. in pieces: UPDATE

**Update:**

Dear Avid Reader,

I'm sorry, but _no_ this is not a new chapter. Yes, a new one will be out within the end of the month; notifications are posted on my profile .net/~ithinkimparanoid. I'm looking for a beta, I have one in mind already, for this story I'd like about two. If you're up for it PM me, and I'll respond quickly. If any of you addicted readers noticed recently, I have rewritten the first chapter; the details in the first chapter will be similar in the chapters to come: longer in length and more description.

I hope you enjoy the regular updates to In Pieces, I know I did, that's for sure.

XD

ITIP


End file.
